


Captain Amari

by XMRomalia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 24,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Сборник всех моих ответов в аск Overwatch.
Relationships: Ana Amari/Fareeha "Pharah" Amari's Father





	1. Приветствие в Аск

У мертвого человека не бывает чувств. Есть у него останки, что гниют медленно на зеленой траве, сушатся на песке и солнце, покрываются багряной коркой в ледяных пустошах. Есть последний вздох, что принадлежит лишь ему, лишь ей — в зависимости от пола, разумеется. Вздох, что по сути своей прекрасен; что окрашен в цвета огня и льда, льющегося между пальцами песка. Что на вкус — роса, молния, кроткое касание губами к затылку родного ребенка. Эдакая демонстрация девочке с глазами цвета влажной гальки, что мама рядом. Как бы ни было сложно — она рядом, она поможет. Даже если будет грустно, невозможно тяжко. На то она и мама, верно?

…Срывая глотку, Ана не молила о смерти. Не смела, хотя хотелось. Амари тогда, помнится, на одних инстинктах после минуты промедления сжала зубами запястье, едва не прокусывая толстую перчатку, едва не принося себе больше боли — заменяющей, но все же. Цеплялась за глаз, поцелованный огнем проклятущей винтовки, умирала от того, как больно. Как же невыносимо больно… но нужно молчать. Не выдать себя. Это сложнее всего.

Амари дрожала тогда, кричала заглушенно, билась в агонии. То выгибаясь дугой, то сжимаясь в калачик.  
Но смерть?..

У мертвых людей зачастую есть те, кого стоит встретить на той стороне, раскрывая объятия и смеясь. К кому хочется прильнуть, вдыхая запах волос; кого ты любишь, отчаянно любишь без всякого там «прошедшего времени» — и кого потерял.

У Амари было не так. Вовсе.

На той стороне её поджидали разве что предки, сражающиеся бойко и отважно. Предки с именами, что льются легко, точно песня. Те, о ком она знала, догадывалась или понятия не имела. Здесь же был до забавного чудной юнец Джесси в растянутом пончо и ковбойской шляпе, здоровяк Вильгельм, обожающий повести о драконах и рыцарях. Был Габриэль, чья шапка, кажется, пустила корни в голову (настолько редко он её снимал), а еще Моррисон, что по утрам часто ходил с такой шевелюрой, точно он уснул в сене, и соседская корова решила: блондинистые волосы их красавчика невозможно вкусные, и их надо лизнуть. Или что Джеки её теленок, которому не хватает ласки, или еще что-то в этом духе.

В конце концов, на этом свете — спасибо всем богам! — ютилась даже Фария. Девочка с глазами отца, невозможной тягой к справедливости и тихим посапыванием в моменты, когда Ана относила её в кровать…

Здесь. Они были здесь, на этом свете. И они ждали её с миссии домой.

Ждали. Ана же их подвела.

Она ступала по песку уверенно, разминая плечи размеренным жестом. Те болели, если честно. Ныли, отдавая тяжестью в позвоночник, зудом в уже давно немолодые кости, но это мелочи. Глупые, незамысловатые; египтянка почти никогда не обращала на них внимания, равно как и на усталость, порой возникающие дурные мысли. Те скользили ногтями по памяти, сухим ветром обжигали сердце, но Ана держалась. Еще остались люди, за которых стоило сражаться; еще осталось то, ради чего стоило не умирать, но жить.

Эти мысли дарили женщине хриплый смешок. О, пожалуй, Амари действительно уже не та, что раньше; её мозолистые пальцы кровоточили все чаще, но женщина не смущалась. Улыбалась горько с того, как кисть болела, адски болела после долгих часов перестрелки. Сжимала меж подушечек каплю цвета кармина, фыркала в подобные секунды тихо. Нет, не просто капля или мазок. Кровь на пальцах — эдакое доказательство невозможному факту: Амели попала, верно. Глаз египтянки не видит, а шрам, который та отказалась корректировать, будет вечным напоминанием о любимой винтовке, разбитой в щепки. О людях, которых она не спасла.

Лакруа попала. Прямо в яблочко.  
Но Ана сильнее. Ана жива.

У мертвых нет ничего, у неё же — родная винтовка, толстые подошвы на ботинках да белая коса, в которую никогда не вернется смоль. У неё в руках собственная жизнь, которую выдали броском в разбитое лицо, точно свободу рабам в давнем-давнем прошлом: мол, есть она. И что теперь?

«Знаешь, Ана? — Смешок мужчины казался облегченным. Точно он в чем-то сомневался; думал, что мог ошибиться. — Старых солдат действительно сложно убить».

Она сняла маску, открывая лицо сухому ветру родного Египта. Того, что ласкал щеки грубой, но все же материнской лаской; что вырастил её воином, солдатом, способным защитить чуточку больше, чем одну лишь страну.

«Это меня ты назвал старой, хм?»

Усмешка просилась на губы сама по себе. Грустная такая, с налетом невыносимой тоски. Подери её сам Ра, она взаправду вступала в конфликт, где её и не надеялись увидеть — по крайней мере, живой уж точно.

Думала ли она, что однажды вновь станет сражаться бок о бок с Джеком?  
Думала ли, что Райнхардт и Джесси поймут?  
Думала ли, что Фария простит?

Вздох выдался глухим. Она не ведала точных ответов, но…  
Хах, у них явно будут вопросы. У всех.

И чего на гражданке не сиделось спокойно?..


	2. Шрамы

Ана смывала дорожную пыль с лица, склонившись над щербатой раковиной в гостинице, куда заселилась под чужим именем буквально пару часов назад. В ней было пыльно, пахло сосновой стружкой и затхлой водой, но при том… кхм, было весьма уютно. Ровно настолько, чтобы закрывать глаза без страха, что вновь возникнет это щекочущее нервы чувство; мысль, дурная, секундная: она дома. Вернулась с очередной невозможно опасной вылазки, где пострадала лишь её гордость, и умывалась она прохладной водой лишь для того, чтобы после подхватить Фарию на руки, прижать к себе, улыбаясь. Выслушать звонкий рассказ о том, как та ехала к папе, как он учил её складывать из бумаги журавликов и накормил вкусными-вкусными блинами с кленовым сиропом.

Кошмар, что приходит ночью, днем. В гармонии и тепле, в страхе и холоде.

Ана вспоминала, как укрывала уснувшую дочурку тогда, в последний раз. Как думала, что вернется и вновь попытается отговорить Фарию от мечты, от стремления к Overwatch. Убедит свою пташку, что так невозможно жаждет справедливости. Заправит прядь ей за ухо, даст шанс пожить в мире.

Хах. Наивная, глупая девчонка в теле старухи.

Ныне она вытряхивала из перчаток песок, от оного же избавляла плащ, укрывая после царапины и лопнувшие мозоли пластырями. Теми, что цвета телесного, что заметны как раз таки из-за попытки их скрыть. Пластыри… большие и маленькие, прямоугольные и квадратные — они, если честно, стали уже чем-то настолько родным для Амари, необходимым, что коробки уходили скоро, а без стягивания кожи как-то и засыпалось трудно. Слишком трудно.

Еще одна горстка пыли цвета золота просыпалась на пол, покинув ботинок. Песок забивался всюду, точно египтянка искала подобной встречи; специально лезла в дюны, горстями собирала его, наполняя им пространство меж тканей. Улыбка просилась на губы грустная, и Амари хмыкала, потягиваясь и разминая шею, оставшись лишь в плотной безрукавке и военных брюках, не сковывающих движений. Кожа щек была еще мокрой, с влажных висков вода стекала к подбородку, очерчивая скулы. При том странно, точно не водой, но слезами, которые Ана так давно ни по чему — и ни по кому — не проливала. В ладони легла расческа из алого пластика, и, распустив косу, женщина провела по ним с нажимом, расчесывая слегка вьющиеся пряди, смотря при том вперед, на тысячу ярдов. Вспоминала разговоры перед сном, чужие пальцы в собственных прядях. То, как мужчина с волосами темными — такими же, как и некогда её — держал на руках их общую дочку, обещал о ней позаботиться во что бы то ни стало, тогда как Амари держала на весу винтовку, смотря тоскливо. Она бодалась своим лбом в чужой, и мужчина улыбался, ласково заправлял прядь за ухо…

Ана хмыкала. Легко так, вдыхая пыльный воздух полной грудью. Странно, но воспоминания о супруге почти не ранили её сердца, не оставляли тени в мыслях, зудящей боли в груди. Точно то — другая жизнь, другой брак. Другая Ана.

Возможно, выгорев на войне, она попросту перестала быть его луной.  
Стала просто солдатом; снайпером с Кризиса, коих тысячи.

И все они — безлики.

Расческа проходила зубчиками сквозь пряди легко, не доставляя дискомфорта. Чай стыл на тумбочке, наполняя воздух легким душком малины, мяты и шиповника. Амари его не хотелось. Она заварила травы и листья по глупой привычке, что была родной сестрой повадке, которой Амари не могла дать ни имени, ни прозвища. Привычке вечером, когда солнечный диск прятался стыдливо за горизонт, тихо шептать — «спи сладко, маленькая пташка». Шептать, глядя в потолок или на небо, пускай это глупо, неразумно. Она ведь не услышит, она ведь далеко.

«Спи сладко, маленькая пташка, — порой отражалось в мыслях, когда усталость не позволяла сказать и слова, — спи с миром. Рыцарь тебя защитит. Он обещал».

Запах малины и шиповника был привычен, как дышать пыльным воздухом Египта, пить воду со вкусом ржавчины и хлорки. Ана отпила слегка, после жмурясь и поджимая губы — черт, горячо. Обожженный кончик языка соскользнул по зубам в секунду, когда та отставила чашку в сторону — так, чтобы остывала. Все равно ей более по нраву чай остывший…

И лишь вернув взгляд к стенам цвета песчаника, она случайно зацепилась за блестящую поверхность. Плоская, гладкая и отражающая, с очаровательной резной рамой. В ней (даже не смотря на последний факт) не было ничего особенного или интересного, чего-либо необычного, но Амари поднялась. Сделала пару шагов к нему, игнорируя шлейф холодка, что коснулся обнаженных, давно уже не молодых плеч. Рама была украшена деревянными цветами, травами, лентами, резьба надписей на которых давным-давно стерлась…

Женщина усмехнулась. И, отведя взор, посмотрела на саму себя.

Волосы, пускай и расчесанные, казались такими же, как и раньше. Седыми от пыли, не от возраста, но взгляд… он все выдавал. В уцелевшем глазу он был потухший, невозможно печальный, с примесью черноты и холодного прощания. Кожа — как пергамент, пропитанный кровью напополам с кофе, и женщина усмехнулась, цепляя взглядом родинку на своем плече. Хоть улыбка не особенно изменилась, уже что-то.

— Рано нам с тобой еще на покой, красавица, — подмигнула она отражению, на секунду перестав видеть вовсе. Чернота, абсолютная темнота на мгновение, что длилось сущую вечность, ощущалось холодом и страхом, пустотой. Кошмарным сном, что никак не хотел заканчиваться, царапал когтями за глотку, глухим звоном перекрывал все звуки, что существовали вокруг.

Иногда находило. Как ни странно, чаще всего — у зеркала. Когда приходилось видеть, какой она стала. И что с ней сделала война — бесконечная, безжалостная… никогда не меняющаяся.

Восстановив дыхание, женщина глухо выдохнула, глядя на легкий туман на стекле. Тот, что образовался всего на мгновение, на секунду — от её дыхания. От её жизни. После она зыркнула в собственную радужку, зрачок с оттенком тени, слегка склонив голову к плечу. Прядь, точно посыпанная снегом, слегка накрыла здоровый глаз.

Выждав никому не нужное мгновение, Амари хмыкнула. Закусила нижнюю губу, одновременно заведя ладони назад, к затылку. Ремешок поддался просто, защелка работала как часы, пускай она и не помнила, когда снимала повязку в последний раз. С ней как-то… и спать спокойнее было.

— … Красавица. Свет таких не видывал. — Она усмехнулась горько, сжимая ткань повязки в кулаке.

Шрам шел подобием трещин к брови от невидящего глаза. Уходил к виску длинными царапинами, точно следами когтей. Винтовка разбилась вдребезги, помнила она. Винтовка спасла её жизнь, но взамен точно наказала… за все. За парней и девиц, что звали её «мамой», а она не уберегла. За ошибки, за просчеты. За слабость.

Амари поднимала ладонь, касалась зеркала, отражения грубого шрама. Неловко оглаживала его, ласково и с болью, лишь после переводя пальцы к глазу. Точно не веря. Точно все это — кошмар, да, и однажды она проснется. Определенно проснется, ощутив на скуле не узловатые пальцы мужчины с сиплым голосом, смоляными волосами, но столь же родные. Может, даже более. Более чем может себе представить.

— Я почти и забыла, как ты выглядишь, — шепнула она незамысловато, обращаясь к собственной ране, точно не волнуясь, насколько ненормально это выглядит со стороны. Насколько нездорово, глупо.

Повязка была хорошей вещью по сути своей; она прятала шрам не только от остальных, но и от неё самой. Прятала от воспоминаний; от звука, адского треска любимой винтовки. Она умерла, определенно умерла. Но вернулась.

— Настоящим солдатам идут шрамы, хм? — Спросила она у отражения, улыбаясь одним уголком губ. С грустью, помня, как последний раз взглянула сквозь прицел винтовки, которую ласково звала — «Джолин». Помня, как узнала за секунду позу, что принадлежала ей самой; которой она обучила её, Амели. Агента «Когтя». Убийцу Жерара.

Чай остыл достаточно, и Амари отпила его. Думая о том, что шрамы — касания смерти, по сути своей. Цветы, что прорастают сквозь кожу, ранят шипами душу. Их не смыть. От них не избавиться просто, как от дорожной пыли, спутанных прядей в волосах.

«Знаешь? — отчего-то именно сейчас вспомнился смешок мужчины с явным немецким акцентом. От него тогда тоже пахло малиной — кажется, из-за того, что Фария случайно опрокинула на него флакон со своими детскими духами. — Шрам на твоей лопатке напоминает котика. Я серьезно!..»

Смешок же едва удалось сдержать. Тихий такой, но невозможно нежный.

«Не избавиться, верно, — думала она невольно в ответ, отставляя кружку и падая на постель, прикрывая кистью невидящий глаз. — Но с ними вполне можно жить»


	3. Почему отказалась восстановить глаз

Ана с дрожью осознавала, что слишком четко помнила треск, знаменующий её поражение. Слишком ясно припоминала, как тело выгнуло от боли, выгнуло лозой и срезанным колосом, а в собственном взгляде — чернота, слепота, и как ни моргай, ни вытирай кровь со щеки и скулы — все без разницы, одинаково. Кроткая белизна взора слепила черным, черное губило мысли шипящим белым; все сливалось в одну нитку боли, что обвязывала горло, давала истерично вдыхать, выдыхать — и не больше.

Моррисон разрывал её коммуникатор вызовами; он кричал, чеканил каждое слово, и, кажется, впервые был настолько… напуган? Зол?

«Амари!» — Она вспоминала, как словно сквозь туман, толщу воды и смерти слышала голос Джека — обеспокоенный, нервный и беспомощный. Ана не могла ответить, шепнуть или хотя бы вскрикнуть, выдав место, где она. Собственная жизнь ощущалась острым кинжалом у глотки, язык не слушался… и было больно, влажно на ладони, меж пальцев. Каждый вскрик, задавленный рукою, порождал новую, сметающую мысли волну в голове, отдавая в глазницу. Глазницу, где глаз не видел ничего. Был ли он сам? Ана не знала.

Времени могло пройти мало, могло много. Час, два? Сколько прошло минут от момента, как Лакруа выстрелила в неё без даже капли тех сомнений, что пожирали египтянку? Время утратило для раненой любой смысл. Любой; голос заменила боль, мысли заменила боль.

«Кто-нибудь?»

Когда же она наконец-то смогла говорить, игнорируя рану, в наушнике была тишина. Абсолютная, не считая треска, что сопровождался повреждением провода микрофона — может, зацепило осколком прицела. Может, он треснул, когда женщина завалилась на землю — разные варианты, результат один. Связаться не с кем. Она одна.

Ругань была тихой, глухой, отчаянной. Небо же над головой — свободное, яркое. Прекрасное в своей просторности и свободе, которой она не то, что коснуться — даже увидеть не может. Лишь тень, лишь свет. Оно — со своими облаками, убивающим кружком солнца — отдавало странным холодом, точно Амари не на свободной пустоши, где снайперы — цари, короли… но в комнатке с открытым верхом. Одна, дожидается казни на глазах тысяч и тысяч людей.

Джолин была бесполезна. Как винтовка — да, но лишь опираясь на неё, Амари нашла в себе силы, чтобы встать. Взглянуть на небо, после — на тропки города, обращенного в руины.

«Почему вы не желаете полного восстановления?»

Врачи удивлялись, сильно удивлялись её отказу в, казалось, такой простой процедуре: вернуть, заменить потерянный глаз. Женщины в клиниках обычно соглашались без вопроса; требовали, кричали, дабы лекари и пластические хирурги (если дело и вовсе было плохо) убрали с их лиц «эту мерзость» — шрамы, намеки на травму. Не важно, сколь большие.

Такое внимание к её персоне и реакция на отказ, в свою очередь, была чутка странной для египтянки. В конце концов, пускай она и пряталась под шелестящим именем никогда не существующей женщины… Черт подери. Никто из них — даже зная, кто она такая — не смог бы предложить ей тех технологий, что оросили Ане щеку пополам с кровью, болью. Врачи могли лишь улыбаться ей белозубо, ласково и бессмысленно; говорить, что могут вернуть все. Вернуть зрение, красоту, что-то там еще. Ана на то лишь отмахивалась, толком не вслушиваясь — зачем ей оно, если второй глаз, защищенный древним символом, видит, а её время давным-давно сошло на нет?

Тем не менее, это «почему» она слышала чаще, чем вопрос о самочувствии; чаще, чем собственный пульс — сбитый, отдающий тянущей болью в грудь, равно как и дыхание. Никто не понимал, никто не хотел её понимать — и Ана лишь хмыкала, не давая ответа. Не давая, отказываясь раз за разом от восстановления — даже во время, когда оказалось, что Джек жив, и Гейб жив, и время Оverwatch еще не закончилось.

«Знаешь, Ана… есть процедуры…»

Ангела, очаровательная Ангела улыбалась ей ласково, нежно. Многие врачи имели такую же манеру речи — приторную, точно засахарившийся мёд, глюкоза на кончике иглы, и, не смотря на ненавязчивость речи Циглер, Ану едва ли не тошнило. Та вправду говорила с добротой, вела руками даже без намека на угрозу, принуждение. Так приветливо говорила о новых разработках, возможностях.

Честно? Египтянке хотелось бы ответить ей с такой же добросердечностью, улыбкой; кивнуть, договориться о времени. Снять однажды повязку из толстой ткани, вновь видеть вещи глубоко, без плоскости.

«Ты очень добра, Ангела»

Только вот нельзя восстановить то, что мертво. Нельзя восстановить сломанную Джолин, которую Амари через старых знакомых продала на Черный рынок, выручив деньги для оплаты лекарств; нельзя воскресить Жерара, милого влюбленного Жерара, которому темноволосая сука размазала мозги по стене. Нельзя вернуть время вспять; оживить тех, кого со смехом забрала война.

«Но мне комфортно и так, правда»

Потеря глаза, периодическая фантомная боль — напоминание, жесткое и резкое. О том, что стрелять нужно меж ударов сердца, придерживая винтовку за ложе; передергивать затвор без сожалений, резко и до ноющей боли в пальцах, где в лунках ногтей — кровь, грязь, комочки кожи.

Напоминание хорошее, пожалуй.

Ибо в следующий раз — кто бы ни был на прицеле — она не дрогнет.


	4. Отношение к Омникам

«Омники»

Ана сидела на солнцепеке, смакуя выдохнутое. Нет, это не имя, даже не кличка. Не нарицательное в принципе, как «цветы», как «воины» или «дети». Это нечто кислое, горькое и жаркое, прожигающее в душе брешь. Оно зудит и болит, отдает тошнотой при каждом взгляде на кого-то, в чьих жилах нет крови, в чьей груди - не сердце, но ядро, что так и просится в прицел. Оно, точно маленькая черная дыра меж легких, требует заполнения металлоломом со сломанных роботов, их жидкостью-кровью - да поскорее, побольше, да-да-да. Подводит под ручку к безумию.

\- Это сложно? - Она вспоминала на себе игривый, еще совсем детский зырк зеленых глаз, чужую очаровательную родинку над губой. Ученица на неё глядела, как на мессию, и Ане не составило труда вспомнить ни свой ответ:

\- Сложно что? - Ни чужой глухой фырк:

\- Убивать.

Она ей так и не ответила. Рявкнула, помнится, что любую жизнь стоит ценить (можно ли услышать большего бреда от снайпера? Ана не знала), что каждый человек - особенный... и омник, ИИ - тоже.

Сглатывание давалось почти больно. Что бы она ответила ученице сейчас? Какими словами бы объяснила?

Она вдохнула и выдохнула. Обвела языком внутреннюю сторону зубов, нащупала пальцами кривой шов в перчатке. Её ученица уже никогда этого не сделает. Даже если будет одышка от сурового климата Египта, даже если заболит зуб или перчатки вновь не подойдут по размеру. Не сможет. Никак.

«Омники-омники-омники»

Чуть ниже пульса и костей разливалась немая ненависть, злоба с запахом бензина, машинной смазки. Она укоренилась в женщине, как сорняк в плодородной земле. Вытеснила из-под кожи и мяса сожаление, сомнение, страх; Ана позволила ей это сделать. Потому что иначе - не выжить, иначе не спасти то, что дорого. Что так важно.

В ноздри бил запах пустыни - пыли, жара и невозможных сожалений. Амари закрывала на секунду глаза, видя не черноту под веками, но багрянец. Яркий, горячий, как хлещущая кровь из шеи человека, кого Ана, казалось, всего пару часов назад имела честь звать другом. Соратником. Ребенком не по крови, но воспитанию.

\- Главное - выживи, - она с глухой грустью вспоминала, как много лет назад подступала ближе, заглядывала в глаза мужа - яркие, как ночь перед рассветом. Тот держал на руках их малышку уверенно, и Амари касалась губами её лба - надеясь, что это не последний раз, когда она их видит целыми, невредимыми.

Волнение тогда, помнится, вынуждало сердце биться чаще.  
Точно не они её провожали, а она - их.

Это было хорошее воспоминание, доброе время. Муж тогда касался её щеки шершавой ладонью, ласково оглаживал подушечкой пальца край повязки на глазу, что подвергся операции. Выдыхал после очаровательно, неловко, утирая платком щеки плачущей Фарии. Был стеной, за которой хотелось спрятаться. Но нельзя.

Она - воин, и она должна их защитить.

\- Все будет хорошо, - улыбка супруга, прячущего платок в карман, была солнцем. Теплой и очаровательной, любовной... Тогда, в то время, это сравнение подходило. Сейчас же, почти умирая от жары и выдыхая из легких горький дым сигареты, Ана думала, что та была просто... его. Его улыбкой, греющей ей сердце почти так же, как и просьба маленькой дочки напополам со всхлипом: «Мам, ты только вернись».

«Омники. Обладают высоким уровнем искусственного интеллекта и собственным сознанием...»

Руки по вечерам болели невыносимо, а их, проклятых механических тварей, не становилось меньше. Без усталости, без страха они рвали её ребят на части, отбирали жизни солдат без страха - чьих-то жен, мужей, дочерей и сыновей - как забыть? Как стереть с памяти лицо девчонки с волосами цвета каштана, очаровательными зелеными глазами? Она делилась с женщиной со смешком мечтами о том, как уедет после войны домой, во Францию. Купит своим сестрам все-все-все, что те хотели - той солдатиков, а той - платье; оставшимся - еще много-много всего. И накормит их сладостями, и свозит в Египет, познакомив с «мисс Амари»... Лепетала она в подобные моменты, как пташка, и Ана, пожалуй, любила слушать эти речи. Они грели душу, дарили надежду.

А потом её ученица упала.

Вскрикнула, выгнувшись всем телом, после - вцепилась в руку подоспевшей египтянки. Дрожала, как летящий по ветру листик, скребла ногтями по броне, и Ана до сих пор помнила её страх. Не в словах, речах, нет - во взгляде. Животный, первобытный.

Омникам было наплевать, как убивать. Откровенно; человеческие мучения для них - ничто.

\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста... - тихий всхлип в броню, и Ана знала - покойница, её малышке конец. Оставленная очередью из пулемета, рана цвета кармина и смерти наливалась влагой под ладонью египтянки, орошая перчатку, ткань, как на неё не жми. Убивала скулящую девчонку, но недостаточно быстро, дабы лишить беднягу страданий скоро, без мучений. Недостаточно.

Она так отчаянно утыкалась Амари в плечо, точно пытаясь спрятаться. Как воробушек со сломанным крылом, которому больше не взлететь; как волк с не лапой перебитой, но позвоночником. Никогда не подняться, никогда не выжить.

Ана держала её за затылок, говорила тихо, успокаивала, но не была глупой. Понимала, что ей - конец; медика их отряда прикончили самым-самым первым. Другого они не дождутся.

\- Мама? - Всхлип тихий. Взгляд - отчаянный. По сердцу без ножа.

Ана доставала нож, и на нем блекло отражалась чужая шея.

\- Хорошо, Джолин. Все будет хорошо.

«...создавались только для миротворческих целей...»

Амари поднимала ладонь, пряча единственный видящий глаз от палящего солнца. Кровь, казалось, все еще была. На руках, на локтях и одежде; забивалась под ногти, делала руки липкими. Оставляла последнее дыхание девчонки на собственных пальцах, оставляла там, на поле боя, с телом ученицы на руках.

«Мама...»

Женщина тихо выдыхала, роняя сигарету в песок. Война забрала слишком многое, чтобы перестать ненавидеть. Чтобы простить.

По крайней мере - так просто.


	5. Непотребство Гейба и Джека

Ана глядела в сторону окна, где трепались занавески противного фиалкового цвета — лениво, неторопливо, в такт едва ли существующему сквозняку. Не без скуки она хмурилась, перекрещивала руки на груди, всковыривая носком землю, что на деле — пол, белесый пол, по которому всего пару минут назад прошелся маленький дрон, очищая его от грязи и пыли чужих ботинок.

«Осторожно, скользко!» — Учтиво предупредил он Амари металлическим голосом, пускай и говорил это всегда, даже в пустоту. Программа у него такая.

Она в ответ лишь вздохнула.

Бумаги для Командира — мать его — Джека Моррисона нашли свое место у женщины подмышкой, и та, хмыкнув, достала и пролистала их еще раз. Так, чисто со скуки — её никогда особенно не интересовала бюрократия. Джека, насколько она имела честь знать, тоже… но Амари, по крайней мере, могла выбирать. И выбирала обычно, если приходилось, вариант «слиться со стенкой». Исчезнуть с чужих взоров. В этот раз не получилось.

Время текло лениво. Как патока.

— Шайтан подери твою голову, Моррисон…

Пробормотав тихо фразу под нос и вернув бумаги на «историческую родину», Ана зевнула, лениво вспоминая, как посол ей передал эти фактически бесполезные клочки бумаги с оттопыренным мизинчиком, важной мордой и писком, что немножко, вот самую такую очаровательную малость напоминал хрюк свиньи. Откормленной, затянутой в несоразмерную одежду… и выпнутой на сорокаградусную жару. Пинком под зад. Амари хохотнула.

Сложно было не улыбаться, став свидетелем того, как ва-ажный посол, едва не брызжа слюной, втюхивал ей это дерьмо, будто оно золото в бумажном эквиваленте, не меньше. Хотя… может, в этом была какая-то ирония. Извращенная такая. Ана, придерживая руками этот проклятый манускрипт, была почти уверена, что информация не была перенесена на удобные планшетки лишь потому, что эту потную свинью надоумил сам Шайтан. Просто потому, что ему скучно, люди стали слишком правильными, да и вообще...

После длинной мысленной тирады, Амари вздохнула еще раз, лениво переведя взгляд на потолок. Потолок у, собственно, кабинета Джека Моррисона.

И она бы зашла, вручила бы ему эту проклятую писанину и свалила, если бы из этого самого кабинета не слышались приглушенные стоны.

Подойдя к злополучному окну и откинув занавески — о Ра, какие же они мерзкие! — в сторону, Ана выдохнула, облокотившись на подоконник. На улице резво тренировалась её ученица, оббегая здание раз, два, три… на пятом разу Амари сбилась, принявшись наблюдать за птицами, после — за слегка колыхающимися в такт ветру ветками дерева, растущего у них во внутреннем дворике. Одновременно Ана мягко постукивала ногтями по пластиковой поверхности, точно наигрывая незамысловатую мелодию — так, чтобы развлечься. Той же рукой, кстати, что буквально пять минут назад застыла у поверхности двери, застыла мгновенно, стоило до ушей египтянки донестись тихому, но невозможно чувственному выдоху из кабинета:

«Блять, Габриэль…»

Это не очень походило на тихую и полную ужаса мольбу о милости, покушение или нечто в этом духе. Вовсе не напоминало переворот власти… Ну, или Габриэль Рейес действительно его там устроил. И Джеку Моррисону, их общему «Золотому мальчику», эталону силы и доблести, порядка и чести, это ну о-очень нравилось. Очень. И тон голоса этому «понравилось» ну жутко соответствовал — надрывный, с переходом в задушенный стон, который явно глушился ладонью — своей или чужой. Кто знал? Точно не Амари. Она сразу, как услышала, стушевалась и отошла от двери, мысленно чертыхаясь. И-и в придачу отчаянно надеялась, что никому из важных шишек не понадобится ни Гейб, ни Джек, потому что объяснять им, что они, кхм, заняты «друг другом» Амари уж точно не подписывалась.

Стоять под дверью под аккомпанемент стонов и глухих просьб «глубже» и «сильнее» тоже, но… черт.

Не то чтобы Ана не догадывалась о глубине взаимоотношений Габриэля и Джека. Нужно было быть слепым (или Райном. Или Линдхольмом), чтобы не заметить их напряжения, динамики, что дружескую напоминала меньше всего. Но фактически стать свидетелем? Почти кожей ощущать отдушину того, что творилось за закрытой дверью?

Ана едва успела облокотиться о стену, коснуться её затылком, как услышала вскрик, а следом — что-то опасно напоминающее шлепок. Она не была уверена, что хотела знать подробности, правда. Мысли предлагали ей уйти в кафешку, что была совсем-совсем недалеко, присоединиться к чаепитию новичков, да хоть выйти на улицу и показать салагам, что такое «настоящий бег стометровки». Но, увы, документы её не спрашивали, а искать Моррисона час, два спустя — как ветра в поле выискивать, и посему, вдохнув поглубже, женщина постаралась концентрироваться на чем угодно. На легком щелке механических часов, например. Или на цвете противных занавесок. Или на ученице, что во дворе уже упражнялась на брусьях, утащив с собой девчонку, чьи волосы напоминали по цвету черный шоколад. На чем, благослови их всех Анубис, угодно.

Но послышался шум разбитой вазы. Протяжный, но задушенный стон. Так, точно кому-то сдавили горло.

Отвлечься получалось, но скверно. Очень скверно.

Амари медленно посчитала до десяти, царапнув короткими ногтями край пластикового подоконника, которого так легко доставала правая рука. Голос Райса, чужие шепотки и смешки ощущались слишком хорошо, пускай та и знала, что мужчины пытаются быть тихими — стены в главном штабе были тоньше картона, и, окинув взглядом оба прилегающие коридора, Ана смирилась с невольной участью «стоящей на стреме». В конце концов, хорошо же, что заметила она, а не кто-то… с более хрупкой психикой? Хорошо же?

«Хм-м? Кому-то все мало?..»

Ана успела тысячу раз подумать о том, что в кабинете Моррисона нужен ремонт и более толстые стены. И, что характерно, ни разу не зацепилась за мысль о том, дабы открыть дверь, устроить их очаровательным главам разнос. Мол, чего это они посмели наводить разврат и содом в их обители света, как их вообще земля носит, сякие они такие, мрази.

В конце концов, — подумала Ана напополам с фырком, — им и так редко удается побыть наедине. Кто она такая, чтобы мешать?

«Еще скажи, что не нравится, Джеки-бой»

Ана думала даже о том, чтобы задремать. От скуки, к тому же ей далеко не впервой дремать в около вертикальном положении, съехав слегка ниже по стене. Так же в её мыслях скользили думы о том, что можно сплясать, приготовить суп, вырастить сына, которым тут же она от Святого Духа — или как там писалось в святой книге, так любимой Гейбом? — и забеременеет. Почему нет?

Тем не менее, ровно два десятка таких мыслей спустя, Амари наконец-то услышала щелчок замка. Что же, её кролики хотя бы дверь умудрились запереть. Уже прогресс, если вспоминать момент, как она однажды случайно застала их за влажными поцелуями прямо в оружейной — благо, они хоть дождались, пока все выйдут.

— Ана?

Голос принадлежал Габриэлю, и выглядел он… если мягко сказать — помято. Не так, чтобы особенно заметно, но снайперский взор на раз-два определил и неряшливо натянутую толстовку, и укус на губе, и засос, так выразительно выглядывающий из-под водолазки самым-самым краешком.

— Я к Джеку, — сделав лицо невинной овечки и улыбнувшись, египтянка кинула взгляд в кабинет через плечо Райса. Что же, теперь на неё пялились уже двое мужчин, пойманных на горячем. Но смущенно — лишь один.

Как хорошо, — Ана мысленно благодарила и Аллаха, и древних богов, и духов, — что распахнутую одежду Джек поправляет невозможно быстро, осколки оказались в невостребованной части пола, а документы внезапно стали настолько интересными, что Ана вовсе и не заметила манипуляций их командира. Вот совсем. Правда.

— Будешь кофе, Моррисон?

Джек ответил ей фычанием. Кошачьим таким, точно его, такого важного и опасного, по носу тапнули. Самым бесчестным способом. Ана же, невозмутимо выкинув из головы мысли о растрепанности Джека, его алых щеках и ушах, раскладывала на столе бумаги, думая лишь о том, что давным-давно пора заменить эти гребанные фиалковые занавески на что-нибудь человеческое. На белые, например.

Ибо те её ужасно бесили, если честно.


	6. Кого стоило делать лидером: Джека или Гейба?

Габриэль устал.

Амари видела его после миссий, вылазок на Омнии. Видела пропитанные алым бинты на его руках, слышала тихую ругань на «проклятые дробовики», «гребанных омников», а еще — шелестящий испанский, который не могла разобрать, но могла слышать. Эхом, шепотом во тьме, но слышать.

Эту усталость сложно было назвать боевой.

Он выкладывался в сражениях на все сто, если не на двести процентов; стрелял, как сущий дьявол, кружась между омниками и своими солдатами в смертельном танце, опасном танце. Сражал машины и их Богов без страха или сомнений, рвался в сам Джаханнам — просто потому, что должен был. Жил в моменты, когда вокруг все пылало ржавчиной и кровью; дышал в секунды, когда вытаскивал Моррисона за шкирку из лап самой смерти, срывал на нем голос, кричал, а после — глухо выдыхал, утыкаясь ему в плечо. Позволял видеть себя по-настоящему уставшим — то, что не было доступно даже Амари; то, что она увидела лишь однажды — незадолго после того, как очередной Бог пал от молота Райна и её выстрелов. Как раз в момент, когда Райс помогал Джеку и Линдхольму вырваться из окружения омников.

«Я хочу, чтобы ты жил», — сказал Габриэль тогда, и она не должна была этого слышать. Не должна была видеть, как Джек усмехался грустно, как заключал Габриэля в крепкие объятия, прижимая к себе.

Не должна, но видела.

Видела также и глаза Райса в секунды, когда он того не хотел — и в его взгляде было все. И расплата за силу, которую дарили инъекции и сам SEP в целом, и тусклость, и пустота. Одиночество щемящее, и все эти чувства… их можно было назвать усталостью. Груз главенства давил, прижимал к земле и не давал дышать, и как бы прекрасно он ни справлялся с тактикой, как бы ни рвался в бой, в шутку зовя себя «многофункциональным психопатом» — Ана не была слепой.

— Он с ума скоро сойдет, — Амари хотелось преувеличивать, правда. Хотелось услышать от напарника в этом странном, но жутко доверительном разговоре под общим для всех небом, что ей, мол, все чудится, и Гейб в полнейшем порядке, но взгляд Джека казался ей понимающим, согласным, и женщине только и оставалось, что слегка помотать головой.

Габриэль устал, и Джек не был слепым тоже.

Война подходила к концу, но нужда в Overwatch, в них самих — лишь усиливалась. Дела росли пропорционально усилиям; стоило решить одну проблему — на неё сразу наваливался еще десяток таких же, а там еще, еще и еще.

Порой казалось, что она замечала следы царапин на Гейбовых предплечьях. Неглубокие такие, точно сделанные в порыве, ногтями, без откровенного желания навредить. Габриэль говорил, что зацепился за край стола, или за арматуру в бою. Честно? Амари не верила. Чужие нервы сдавали, рвались напряженными струнами, и она, пускай и была всем боевой подругой — ничего не могла сделать. Райс отстранялся, казался волчонком с умершей матерью — не доверяет, шипит на всех, на каждого.

А потом война закончилась. И было назначение.

Думала ли Ана Амари, что ООН отнеслись к ним несправедливо?  
Думала ли Ана, что Габриэля нужно было сделать командиром организации, а Джека — капитаном максимум?

— Ана, я же просил не есть весь хлеб, — видя Гейба — такого сурового, опасного командира Blackwatch — еще сонным, разморенным, в потянутых шортах и с очаровательными следами ногтей меж лопаток, Амари не смогла не хохотнуть расслабленно, держа в руках яблоко и выглядя, впрочем, не лучше — на общей кухне до восьми утра редко кто выглядел более-менее презентабельно:

— Это была не я, Гэбби.

И слыша чужое имя в почти злобном выдохе Габриэля, египтянка не могла не улыбаться, считая, что все, что ни делается — оно к лучшему. В той или иной степени, и каждый из них — на своем, родном месте.

…А еще, отпивая воды и слыша ругательства на испанском, женщина не могла отделаться от мысли, что кому-то особо блондинистому, командористому и с «Д» в имени сегодня не поздоровится. Особенно ночью.

Но это уже так, совсем другая история.


	7. Юст Аны и Джесси; Написано в соавторстве с отвечающим за Джесси

Люди вокруг смеялись.

Праздник в самом разгаре, веселье изо всех щелей, а Джесси до дрожи неуютно. Все кричит ему: ты чужак. Это не твой праздник. Это не твой мир. Это не твои люди. Это не то место, к которому ты принадлежишь, как бы ни пытался уверять себя в обратном. Люди вокруг веселились; гулкий бас Райнхардта заглушал недовольное ворчание Торбьорна и негромкие разговоры двух командиров; Ангела же следила за ним взглядом Цербера, и Джесси кожей чувствовал, что она ему не верит. Не хочет верить. Маккри, впрочем, не пытался убедить ее в чем-либо: не видел смысла.

Он любил уходить на крыши, когда на него накатывала тоска — одиночество в толпе всегда сильнее логики. Сколь ни доказывай ты всем свою пригодность, принадлежность, приспособленность, ты для них — чужой. Приблудыш. Прикормленный Рейесом щенок и гаденыш, который того и гляди ударит в спину, потому что просто может это сделать; потому что это в бандитской натуре.

Вместо ядовитых взглядов — лишь бескрайний градиент неба, крики редких чаек и прорехи звезд. Где-то далеко виднелся маяк. Джесси выдохнул и уперся руками в защитные перила, смотря куда-то за горизонт. Осень на редкость приятная в этом году; долгое «индийское лето» и приятный баланс температур между холодом и ненавязчивым теплом. Маккри привык к своему уютному одиночеству в темноте, поэтому чужой цепкий взгляд он на себе ощутил значительно раньше, чем увидел того, кто его направлял ему между лопаток, словно прожигая дыры; темные глаза орла и не менее темные волосы с ранней проседью.

— Не заметил вас, мэ`эм, — Джесси улыбался.

Амари же, судя по всему, сидела здесь уже давно.

Проведя чертовски медленно ладонью по волосам и уложив их на одно плечо, она улыбнулась заметившему её парню, вовсе не пытаясь скрыть алость собственных щек:

— Стоит поработать над твоей внимательностью.

Лишь невозмутимый хмык вместе с легким пожиманием загорелых плеч. Ни единого упрека в хмельном взгляде, ни единого опасения, что мальчишка вот прямо сейчас достанет коммуникатор и начнет бибикать их тайные тайны омникам, нет. Лишь любопытство было во взоре цвета оникса, цепкое такое. Даже острое.

— Я уже мог бы погибнуть. Я помню, мэ`эм.

Она могла отправить его обратно. Сказать, что народ сам по себе не смирится с его нахождением здесь, что нужно налаживать контакт, дружить. Да только может ли она его судить?

Взглянув на небо, она точно прочитала ответ в рождающихся звездах, умирающих лучах солнца. Увидела в них себя — девчонку-арабку с несоизмеримой винтовкой, копной волос под беретом, надутыми губами и зырком, что редко поднимался от земли. Фырк вышел мягким, как и взгляд на Маккри, как и похлопывание по земле рядом с собой в каком-то подобии приглашения — в конце концов, с её ракурса чертовски хорошо через пару часов будет видно звезды.

— Подойди, Джесси, — озвучила она свой жест, — отсюда лучше видно.

Если подумать, то Ана понимала его. В какой-то мере: в шумных праздниках приятного мало. Особенно в местах, где тебе не рады, где на тебя зыркают голодными волками, стаей, желая разорвать при первой же промашке, малейшей ошибке. Просто потому, что ты — чужой, другой, не их плоти и крови.

А небо — такое свободное, прекрасное — оно везде одно: и в Египте, и в Швеции, и в США. Воздух разный, правда. Но небо — одно, родное, как ни глянь. И Джесси, — думала она, — это понимает.

— К тому же, сидя тут, ты явно не свалишься вниз. Я надеюсь.

Амари. Амари была женщиной, к которой можно относиться по-разному, ибо все зависело от точки зрения. Враги боялись ее меткого глаза; не просто же так она называлась лучшим снайпером планеты. Друзья уважали и ценили. Джесси же… Джесси просто симпатизировал. У этой женщины хватало такта не указывать ему на косяки публично, давая повод новой порции оскорблений и шепотков за спиной; хватало ума быть человеком, которому хотелось бы верить. И хватало ярости, чтобы ее боялись всеми подразделениями.

Он прекрасно знал, как выглядят выпившие люди. Его собственный организм реагировал на алкоголь своеобразно, однако это никогда не означало, что он будет не в состоянии распознать человека, уровень горячительного в крови которого выше нормы. Можно считать это инстинктом самосохранения и банальной логикой. Или привычкой выживать.

Джесси упал рядом с Аной. Нагретый бетон не казался ему таким уж плохим местом проведения разговора. Он запрокинул голову и сипло засмеялся:

— Если я соберусь прыгать, обязательно вам сообщу об этом, — Маккри фыркнул, напоминая потревоженного зверя, и посмотрел вверх, на небо; нашарил в кармане пачку, — не желаете закурить, мэ`эм?

Он не был уверен, что женщина курит. Жест чистой вежливости.  
И Амари на него ответила.

— Ты учтив, Джесси. — Достав узловатыми пальцами сигарету, она легко прихватила её зубами. Не жестом прожженного курильщика, но все же — ловко, так, как Амари делала все, к чему прикасалась. Зажигалки в карманах свободных брюк не оказалось, поэтому ей пришлось наклониться к чужому огню, вовсе не смущаясь близости. Кажется, она попросту давным-давно переросла тот возраст, в котором можно смущаться.

— Крепкие, — усмехнулась она после долгой затяжки. Со второй дело обстояло интереснее — Ане даже малейшего труда не стоило словить губами собственный дым, вернуть его вдохом в легкие, откровенно расслабляясь и слегка запрокидывая голову, мечтательно улыбаясь. На языке её легкая горечь, вкус копоти, но кашель не сорвался с губ. Палец легко постучал по поверхности сигареты, сбивая прах, а сама Ана склонила голову к плечу, глянув на Маккри с хитрой улыбкой:

— И часто ты угощаешь дам сигаретами?

Жест прикуривания от его зажигалки почему-то вызывал у Джесси странное ощущение приязни; ни брезгливости к его предложению, ни осуждения. Он улыбается хитрющей улыбкой лисицы и краем глаза наблюдает за тем, как Ана курит. Как и многие вещи, она делает это красиво; красиво говорит и стреляет; красиво убивает и глотает дым крепких и дешевых сигарет.

— Нечасто, — коротко отозвался он. Сам не закуривал, просто наблюдая, изучая, наслаждаясь доступным только ему одному зрелищем таинства; Маккри почти уверен, что никто не видел Амари такой, пока она не позволяла. Ему — позволили.

Значит ли это, что он не настолько уж и потерянный?

— Почему вы не на празднике?

Логичный вопрос слетел с губ быстрее, чем он успел у себя в голове обдумать саму необходимость его задавать. Наверное, позже, когда странный морок и завороженность уйдут, он о нем пожалеет; наверное, у него больше не будет возможности говорить так спокойно.

Пока что, однако, оно того стоило.

Амари даже не смутилась с вопроса, лишь спокойно затянулась, добавляя тлеющему огоньку на конце сигареты жизни. Медленно выдохнула, точно специально растягивая время. Как резинку.

— Не до конца оправилась с прошлой миссии. Голова кружится от громких шумов, — пожала она плечами, подарив Маккри теплую, доверительную (и лишь слегка — лукавую) улыбку. Пряди волос отливали золотом в последних лучах заката, и, затушив сигарету о пол, она фыркнула, глядя на него — глаза из-за света точно пожелтели, налились золотом, обратились янтарем.

— Ты, помнится, тоже не так давно выглядел потрепанным. — Просто отметила, и в этом странная ласка, забота, сравнимая с тем, как если бы она сейчас потрепала его по волосам, сняв шляпу. Как маленького щенка, что убежал из места, где ему плохо.

Может, он и был им.

Джесси лишь тихо усмехался: что верно, то верно. Он вообще часто выглядел потрепанным жизнью. Или людьми. Или всем и сразу. Маккри задумчиво прикусывал нижнюю губу, глядя в чужие глаза; плавленый янтарь и мед следит за ним, точно сокол за добычей.

В этом и была вся Амари.

— Вы не были замечены в беспокойстве о неблагодарных паршивцах, мэм.

Он намеренно передразнивал Рейеса; Рейес не плохой, просто у него мало терпения.

Амари же, судя по всему, знала его другим. Как и всех; возможно, было в ней что-то такое доверительное, теплое, что заставляло верить. Раскрываться без страха, сомнений.

— О, да брось. — Подмигнув ему, женщина преспокойно вытянула ноги, усевшись ровно — затекли икры, заразы. — Не беспокойся я о «неблагодарных паршивцах», ваш прелестный Рейес бы уже давным-давно стервятников кормил. Своими бедрищами, ага.

Джесси засмеялся. Засмеялся легко и весело, потому что Амари говорила о таких вещах, которые не узнаешь просто так. К тому же, шутки про Рейесовы бедра не травил только ленивый, а вот узнать, что и командиру не чуждо подобное — приятно; делает ближе к таким, как он, паршивцам и отребью.

— И часто он так?

Поднеся палец ко рту, она задорно ухмыльнулась, сверкая золотом с донышка взгляда. Так, точно доверила Джесси Маккри великую тайну, тайну из тайн.

— Часто. Только тц-ц, а то опять уверует в свою бессмертность под моим покровительством, утащит на миссию, чтобы как «в старые-добрые времена»…

Можно было бы подумать, что она жалуется. Вот правда, да вот только смешок все портил.

— А потом выйдет песня имени «сиди, Ана Амари, в окопе из трупов и зашивай Рейесу пузо с кишками навыворот с помощью дерьма, палок и слез красавчиков из «медицинского», потому что «этот стежок не так, этот не так»»…

Маккри задавал свой вопрос из любопытства. Не то чтобы ему действительно было интересно, сколько раз едва не сдох в канаве его кэп; скорее, интересно, как часто он оказывался простым человеком. Не страшным и большим лидером, который взглядом гнул палки. Простым человеком, который льет кровь; смертным.

— И как много раз его задницу спасали вы, мэм?

— Достаточно, — она отмахнулась ладонью со смешком, заправляя прядку длинных волос себе за ухо. Точно не хотела говорить, не хотела портить великий авторитет яростного Рейеса (еще больше), точно хотела закрыть тему…

Впрочем, секунду спустя приманив Маккри к себе пальцем поближе, точно их кто-то на этой звеняще пустой (не считая их самих) крыше мог подслушать, Ана продолжила:

— Пару раз приходилось вытаскивать его из такой бойни, что сама удивляюсь, как все живы остались. Использовать Джолин вместо костыля? Запросто. Рвать ножом собственный плащ, дабы тканью закрепить чужой перелом, используя дробовик как шину? Джесси, ты просто не поверишь…

Она делилась, казалось, такими непростыми историями легко — пожалуй, не в последнюю очередь потому, что все в итоге оказывались целыми. Живыми.

— Пару раз даже доводилось — я вполне серьезно! — видеть Гейбовы ребра. Его тогда взрывом одного до Шайтановой бороды большого омника задело; бок счесало едва ли не до костей — и с креплениями, и ремнями, и толстовкой. Так и возвращались: Джек мою винтовку и его дробовики тащил, а я — Рейеса. Как принцессу. После битвы с драконом. Или-и как там было в ваших сказках?..

Джесси слушал. Склонял голову, точно любопытный пес, рассматривал Амари с ног до головы. Трудно представить, что эта хрупкая на вид женщина могла тащить кэпа на себе; вообще трудно представить кэпа слабым. Все равно, что земля внезапно рухнет, если Габриэль Рейес внезапно окажется человеком со слабостями. Необычно. Непривычно до дрожи.

Маккри тихо хмыкнул.

— Я не знаю сказок, мэм, — и повел плечами, словно ему холодно. — Я не из тех детишек, кому на ночь читали сказочки. Иначе как бы я оказался среди бандитов?

Джесси склабился; улыбка — как попытка скрыть разочарование и обиду. От детства внутри — привкус пепла, крови и разочарования, да ощущение тяжелой руки отчима.

— И кто его потом латал? — интересовался он, словно бы тему пытаясь перевести; увести от себя. — Вы?

— А кто еще? — Она фыркнула, но в фырке не было упрека или принижения, нет. В нем спокойствие и уверенная мягкость, в нем усмешка, и, подмигнув юноше, женщина добавила: — Наших врачей уводили, так как позиции — жаркие, как в аду, не каждый выдержит. Или убивали. Но чаще уводили.

Поведя плечами, Амари хмыкнула. Человечно так, почти как обычная, слегка пьяная и ровно настолько же слегка — уставшая египетская женщина. Вовсе не солдат, не воин. Просто человек.

Привалиться к плечу Джесси, пожалуй, не состояло в её планах. Но она склонилась к нему, боднулась затылком и ухмыльнулась (даже немножко самодовольно), махнув ладонью:

— Не потрать я тогда — ну, в момент с костями и боком — все оставшиеся бинты и стимуляторы на Гэбби, возможно, не было бы его больше. И некому бы было подсыпать черный перец в кофе.

Шмыг носом — почти очаровательный жест.

Джесси молчал, задумчиво глядя на темнеющий стремительно горизонт, на выступающие на бархатном одеяле неба прорехи звезд. Тепло. Не потому, что жаркое индийское лето; Амари — теплая. Не осуждает и не задает лишних вопросов. Простая.

Маккри тихо фыркнул, и виновато засмеялся.

— Грешен, каюсь. Но он этот перец даже не замечает! — в голосе Джесси явная обида и нотки веселья. — Раньше замечал. Теперь — нет. Привык видимо.

Это странное ощущение; домашнее и теплое. Джесси его не хватало. И Амари, пожалуй, тоже.

— Ну, в свое время Моррисон быстро привык к гвоздике в чае. — Хохотнув и прикрыв глаза, она до невозможного очаровательно пожала плечами. — Вначале ругался и доставал ложечкой каждое… соцветие? Не знаю, как называется. Вроде так.

Она слегка повела затылком по чужому плечу, фыркнула, тихо добавляя:

— А сейчас пьет так — и, кстати, он до сих пор уверен, что это дело рук Фарии. Или Рейеса. Или девы Марии.

— Мэм, а вы хитры, — Джесси смеялся, и это легкий смех. Странно, где-то там веселились люди, к которым он совершенно не принадлежал, к которым он совершенно не относился, и которые его либо ненавидели, либо боялись. А здесь — спокойно. С Амари.

— Странно знать, что вы устраивали подлянки Моррисону.

Стоило признать, разбитый Джеку нос тоже можно было бы считать подлостью; Джесси не считал.

— Зачем?

— Иначе он бы вообще покрылся пылью. Золотой мальчик, золотой мальчик… усох бы он без легкой встряски, — женщина кивнула сама себе легко, не чувствуя даже каплю неудобства или чего-либо в этом духе в компании парня, самым лестным из комментариев к которому звучал «неприятный тип».

— К тому же, не одному же Рейесу страдать от кражи портков и перца, насыпанного в избытке в кофе, хм?

Голос её становился тише, а веки — точно сталью налитые — вовсе не хотели подниматься. Накрыв ладонь Джесси своей — случайно, совсем-совсем ненароком — она не убрала её, не дернулась. Просто слегка поерзала, устраиваясь поудобнее, находя чересчур сложной задачей убирание несносной прядки обратно за ухо:

— Нужно будет как-нибудь организовать шалость, — фразу прервал зевок — ленивый такой, чертовски сонный, — ты и я. Например, ушить штаны Гэбби настолько, что они ему на бедрища не налезут. Или перекрасить плащ Моррисона в черный.

Пожалуй, будь она трезвой, разговор ушел бы в другое русло. Но она не была:

— Джек будет в бешенстве.

И, фыркнув мягко, затихла.

Джесси усмехался. Прикосновение ладони ощущалось легко; приятно так, тепло. Амари — не тот человек, к которому нужно привязываться. Интуиция шептала, что он не будет для нее никогда большим, чем несносным учеником; неприятным типом и своенравным гаденышем, а все, что сейчас — алкоголь.

Забудется первым же утром, и они разойдутся по своим мирам. Он — к Блэквотч, тренировкам и презрению. Она — к уважению товарищей, Овервоч и обучению.

Маккри молчаливо рассматривал чужое лицо. Спокойное сейчас. Строгое — обычно. Мысли в голове роились, точно назойливые пчелы; жужжали слишком громко. Наверное, именно поэтому он легко улыбнулся и просто спокойно коснулся своими губами чужих губ.

Ана, вероятно, спала. Ана, вероятно, ничего и не вспомнит.

Ее губы сухие и горчили от алкоголя. Джесси хмыкнул.

Утром все забудется, не так ли?


	8. Первое убийство

Ана помнила разбитые губы и «уроки», что часто заканчивались синяками и тянущей болью в спине. Даже в будущем, что отдавало армейскими тренировками и пробежками, спаррингами и проверками, от которых выли самые закаленные солдаты… Ана помнила человека, что учил её сражаться — с малых ногтей, еще ребячьего взгляда. Помнила жаркие пески Египта и грузный взгляд матери — в конце концов, Ана ведь девушка. Она должна была стать хранительницей очага, терпеть нападки мужа, быть покорной и ласковой, доброй. Как мать, как сестры.

«Ты же девушка» — вечно слышалось вслед. И всей душой Ана презирала — их, себя, свое тело. Ненавидела даже — и прятала в складках одежды едва-едва заметную грудь; в свободных брюках — бедра. Ненавидела — и скалилась диким щенком на окружающих, стоило им начинать обращаться к ней, как к вещи. Как к предмету, что должен быть удобным, без углов. Приятным на ощупь и взор.

Был говор, что она противна Аллаху. Что славный род проклят, что в старшей дочери злые духи — и все-все-все в этом духе. Ана же? Она училась. У человека, что нагонял страха одним своим присутствием; училась стрельбе и рукопашному бою — убивать и быть убийцей. Быстрой и тихой, смертоносной на всех дистанциях — дальней, средней; такой близкой, что можно было ощутить чужое дыхание на коже. И при том… хах, при всем желании Амари не могла вспомнить, когда все это началось. Когда мужчина согласился, сплюнув себе под ноги; когда ей впервые в руки дали нож не ради нарезки, но для защиты самой себя.

Ана лишь помнила, как утирала кровь тыльной стороной ладони, бросалась в атаку снова и снова, стараясь нанести удар — хотя бы скользящий, хотя бы царапинку, но все было тщетно. Взявший её под крыло человек держался, он был сильнее и опытнее, и Ане только и доводилось, что вечером перематывать бинтами раны, обрабатывать их средством, что мать протягивала неохотно — так, точно старшая из детей Амари — чумная. Точно она могла заразить своих милых, послушных сестер.

«Чем?» — хотела знать она в такие моменты, зыркая снизу вверх побито. Но ответа не было, а мазок красного с оранжевым на горизонте — точно след того, что начинался новый день. И новые побои от учителя, которые тренировками становились лишь со временем, с опытом; с силами уворачиваться от ударов и умением ставить блоки.

Учитель. У-чи-тель.

Как бы Ана ни старалась, с мыслей вечно выскальзывало чужое лицо. Она не могла его вспомнить; вечно все застилала кровавая пелена, вечно не удавалось выбить мгновения перерыва, отдыха между пререканиями и зырками в прицел. Свободные минуты же сами по себе были редкими, да и предпочитал он их проводить со своей супругой, детьми. Не с ней.

«Пусть эти хлюпики говорят что угодно о «проклятиях», «каре небесной»…»

Голос же? Его Ана помнила четче всего. Резкий и грубый, прокуренный; он звучал набатом в её ушах и приторным вкусом табака на корне языка. Больно, до одышки и попытки вырваться из хватки, что держала её прочно, как настоящие кандалы:

«… я знаю правду. Ты ничтожество. Кусок коровьего навоза, ноль без палочки. Ты слышишь меня?»

Ана слышала, глотала обиду — и вновь в тренировку, вновь держала кровавую розу меж зубов и десен, ходила по канату из тонкой нити — и училась, училась, училась. Быть тихой и незаметной, сливаться с толпой и показываться лишь для одного, но смертельного удара — подобно змее, скорпиону. Он не терпел полумер, не позволял расслабляться; сводил на нет и дрожь в пальцах, покрытых ссадинами и царапинками, и страх в глазах цвета оникса. Ругал и лупил, а после — учил. Улыбался, и она помнила эту усмешку с желтыми зубами, затхлостью со рта. Как заглянуть в лицо зверю, что облизывает окровавленную щеку шершавым языком. Пробует кровь. И ему она нравится — не в прямом смысле, разумеется.

«Маленькое ничтожество»

На боках, плечах и бедрах черными бабочками расцветали гематомы, синяки. Те, что нальются зеленью ближе к ночи; те, что нужно прятать под темными одеждами вместе с лицом — при том вовсе не потому, что губы разбиты в мясо, а под глазами из-за недосыпа и изнурения залегли тени.

Все потому, что она — девушка.  
Все потому, что она — ничтожество.

«Держи осанку прямо»

Она пропустила три мощных удара и два слабых, избежала лишь одного. Тело ныло от боли, из глаз так и норовили брызнуть слёзы, но девчонку не волновало это. Она поднималась и бросалась в атаку, ныряла под руку мужчины, пыталась зайти за спину. Терпела поражение — и заново вставала, бросалась в бой — пока не начнет получаться. Её колени счесаны почти в мясо из-за постоянных падений, кожа сухая и шелушится из-за палящего солнца, от которого задний дворик вовсе не защищен. Она получает удар в живот — и падает, выдыхая глухо. Перед глазами мутнеет. От боли — и чужого выдоха в лицо:

«Хорошая попытка»

Всего лишь «попытка».

Её волосы обрезаны под короткий ежик — не её воля, хах. Мужчина с оливковой кожей и глазами цвета бездны ухватил её однажды во время спарринга за волосы, притянул к себе, выдохнув в лицо запахом смерти и трав, а после — откромсал все, что держал. Так коротко, как мог, оставляя в ладони дождь из черных локонов — красивых, лоснящихся. Больше не её.

За это она едва не отрезала ему ухо, уличив момент чужой беспечности.

Тот, наверное, и до сих пор носит шрам — как и она, пускай и не на теле.

«Смотри не на жертву. — Вспоминала Ана его слова в каждом своем сне, каждом отдыхе. Пронизанные злобой и жесткостью, как янтарные бусинки — черной, почти смоляной нитью. — Смотри в неё. Узнай, куда она ступит. О чем подумает»

Ане было всего четырнадцать, но костяшки её сбиты, дыхание порывистое и свистящее. Кровь текла с носа, и она попросту слизывала её с испачканных губ, позволяла мужчине сделать выпад — а после резко ускользала в сторону, обходила его с незащищенного бока. Подставляла нож с удобной рукояткой к горлу — и впервые заслуживала чужую — одобряющую! — улыбку. За всю жизнь, возможно.

Сестры? Они помогали матери печь хлеб и убираться в доме; они хорошие девочки, что были одеты в черное и служили Богу своею покорностью, своей лаской и добротой. Слабостью, ожиданием защиты.

Сестры хорошие, особенно младшая. Она же — плохая.

Стоящий перед ней в неловких лучах лишь недавно родившегося рассвета учитель — тоже плохой — но Ана знала об этом сама. У него потные руки и дурной нрав, кудлатая борода и злые глаза. Он рявкал на неё, ругал; спрашивал, где она была две ночи к ряду. Венка вздулась на его виске, одежда не скрывала бычью шею с маленькой царапинкой — следом её победы.

Ана молчала, смотрела в пол и позволяла себя ругать. И лишь когда учитель был готов прогнать её взашей к матери, что было бы позором — истинным, первозданным; не для окружающих, но для неё…

Ана протянула ему кисть.

Не свою, нет. Тщательно обмотанную тряпьем; руку, у которой мясо на срезе, грязь под ногтями и жуткие, жесткие волоски на фалангах; кольцо со строчкой из Корана на внутренней гравировке:

— Он смел коснуться меня, — сказала Ана тогда со взглядом отрешенным, холодным. Голосом, что не терпел каких-либо сомнений или возражений; что заставил мужчину вскинуть брови, глядеть зачарованно — почти с уважением.

В конце концов, — думала дева рода Амари, — тот, что хмыкнул одобрительно, спрятал кисть подальше и велел идти в дом — никогда так и не узнает правды. Никогда, потому что тело сукиного сына закопано глубоко, одежда — из той, что не запачкана кровью — сброшена в Нил. Ему не нужно этого знать, не нужно ведать того, что она вырвала из рукава кинжал быстрее, чем человек успел зажать ей руки над головой. Что девочка, которую он с наслаждением звал ничтожеством — успела взглянуть тому уроду в глаза, в лицо — отвратительное и сальное — и лишь после провела очерк по горлу. Резко, быстро, после отчаянно сдерживая рвоту.

Ему не нужно знать, что Ана стала сильнее, может постоять за себя. Слова — ничто, и, укладываясь в кровать к младшей сестре, позволяя ей обвить свою талию тонкими руками, Амари улыбалась, утыкаясь той носом в затылок.

Когда-нибудь она покажет это на деле.  
Когда-нибудь. Обязательно.


	9. Влюбленность в (будущего) супруга

У Джайдипа мягкий голос. Его Ана слышала первым, когда вырвалась из ночных кошмаров; его руки осязала на своих плечах, его пальцы в своих волосах. Слышала шепот — все хорошо, все хорошо, — и следом ощущала почти кожей чужое обращение. Ласковое, на незнакомом языке.

Утром он скажет — напомнит — ей, что оно значит «моя жизнь». Тем же вечером она забудет, дабы слышать вновь и вновь, утыкаясь в ткань чужой футболки, дыша загнанно и вновь видя сквозь тень закрытых век глаза — выпученные, злые. Чувствуя вновь, как наяву кровь — липкую и багровую — что фонтаном обливала тело, грудь, ноги. Что заливала чернотой лунки ногтей, заставляла дрожать, падать на колени. Убила, убила — мысль заставляла скрести ногтями по чужой загорелой спине сквозь одежду. Убила — и едва не оставила в дрожи и плаче свой желудок на остывшем песке.

— Ана?

Имя звучало иначе. Не как у учителя, матери или старших по званию. Он шептал его так же ласково и добро, как и прозвища своих богов; касался волос осторожно и мягко, лишь в секунды, когда Ана давала добро. И смотрел, смотрел невозможно — Ане от этого взгляда хотелось немножко, вот совсем каплю — умереть. Не заслужила, думала она. Не имею права, считала она, кутаясь в тонкие пледы от холода, что не температура, но состояние души — до мяса и костей пропитанное отвращением; больше всего — к себе, себе-себе-себе.

Он касался её. Гладил по плечу, успокаивал тем, что находился рядом — так просто, так… нужно. Хотел в придачу сказать что-то явно доброе, ласковое, одновременно гладя уже по волосам, но Ана выдохнула резко в ту же секунду. Так, точно пыталась отогнать его, прогнать, как надоедливую мошку; будто одного вздрагивания при невинном касании недостаточно:

— Ты должен меня бояться, Джайдип. — Она старалась смотреть как можно более холодно, старалась выглядеть тем, кого так отчаянно пытался вырастить отец. Свирепая, как шакал — говорила она себе когда-то, точным ударом отправляя партнера по спаррингу в нокаут. Смертоносная, как скорпион.

Хотелось бы ей знать, как убедить в этом парня, что так странно — глупо, нерационально — брал её лицо в свои руки. Смотрел в глаза, что принадлежали не шакалу, не скорпиону, но Ане. Той девчонке, которую Джай однажды угощал кофе на протяжении недели, месяца, а после — отчаянно краснел и очаровательно смеялся, будучи припертым к стенке. С ножом. У глотки.

— Но я не боюсь.

Безумец. Она могла назвать его умалишенным, гребанным психопатом — ведь кому еще может прийти в голову продолжить пытаться общаться с девушкой, что приняла за извращенца, угрожала жизни? Кому захочется писать ей письма, присылать маленькие подарочки на праздники? Амари не знала.

Джай был странным; работал в кофейне временно, рассказывал о своих путешествиях вокруг света так завораживающе, что Ана… черт, она почти взаправду думала в такие моменты, помешивая кофе, что мир может быть другим. Что он не ограничивается сражениями, что есть прекрасный водопад Анхель, непроходимые леса близ Амазонки, неприступный Эверест — и их можно посетить, можно узреть не только с картинки какого-нибудь путеводителя или рекламки. Их можно… коснуться, и жизнь — то нечто больше, чем просто выживание.

Он пустил её к себе, когда Ана получила отпускной и поймала носом запертую родительскую дверь. Джайдип пустил — и не коснулся даже пальцем в том плане, о котором так часто — и жутко — рассказывал отец. Вовсе; все, что он делал — ласково вел ладонями по её щекам, вытирал влажные дорожки в гулкой ночи; оставался рядом с чужой постелью, прогоняя кошмары ласковым напевом (на неведомом ей языке. Он говорил — хинди, научила мать; Амари же почти верила в существование гурий мужского пола. И что она — в Джаннате*, где тепло и уютно, где ей… нет места).

— Ты пригрел змею на груди, Джайдип, — порой говорила она вполне серьезно, стараясь не показывать, насколько чертовски уютно себя чувствовала в рубашке Джая, с его кружкой в руках. Насколько приятно было порой побыть Аной, просто Аной — не «Гором», не «Леди-снайпером-со-стальными-яйцами». Он же в ответ смеялся — своим невозможным, чтоб ему, голосом — и накладывал на тарелку блинчики. Свои прекрасные, идеальные блинчики.

— В таком случае мне стоит убедиться, что она сыта. Не правда ли?

Ане вряд ли было больше двадцати двух, но в армии на неё зыркали с опаской, в армии её боялись. Как того Шайтана во плоти; демона, что с легкостью убьет тебя за малейшую — даже недоказанную — вину. Джайдип? Ему было слегка больше семнадцати. Он отращивал волосы, потому что знал, как Ана любила запускать в них свои пальцы; блокировал контакты её отца на всех телефонах, до которых мог дотянуться. Он был ей другом, хотя Амари того не заслужила. Был учителем, что оставлял не синяки, но… мысли. Глубокие, странные.

«Жизнь — больше, чем просто выживание»

Ана ложилась обратно на постель, уснуть пыталась, правда. Подпирала щеку кулаком, зыркала опасливо на чужое лицо… И думала, что Джайдип и вправду слишком правильный, идеальный. Никогда не злился, не повышал голоса. Прекрасно готовил, не ругался, если она забывала помыть кружку или тарелку; не находил проблемой сложить в шкаф её худи, которое она так часто укладывала на стул, вернувшись без сил со стрельбищ.

Никаких ссор. Никакой обиды.

Как неживой.

— Ты не должен быть рядом, — шепот выходил очень тихим, и Джай смотрел на неё в эту ночь удивленно, ошарашенно почти что. Ана не знала, почему; понимала разве что, что выглядит рядом с ним… неправильно. Глупо и противоестественно, ибо руки его мягки и не приспособлены к действиям жестким; взгляд его — зырк человека искусства, науки. Он станет в будущем потрясающим экологом, как мечтает, а может будет взбираться как ужаленный по карьерной лестнице в какой-нибудь конторке, занимающейся защитой окружающей среды. Его жизнь никогда — никогда! — не будет связана со смертью. С запахом ржавой воды, крови на собственных ладонях.

Ана закрывала глаза, не добавив и слова. Джайдип молчал тоже. Гладил её по виску, и Амари позволяла себя касаться, выдыхая тихо. Точно зверь побитый с раной на шее — рубиновой, налитой кровью. От ошейника, короткого поводка отца:

— Возможно, — он хмыкнул что-то еще, касаясь женской щеки, но Ана с трудом расслышала речь на незнакомом языке. Шелестящая, пронзающая; это хинди, точно хинди…

Джайдип смотрел на неё так, как не должен был.

Ана сглатывала на сухую, вдыхала прохладный воздух Египетской ночи и понимала: Джай должен её бояться. Все должны, но вместо этого он укладывал подушечку большого пальца на нижнюю губу, смотрел, чуть улыбаясь — можно?

Ана кивнула. Без страха, бойко глядя в глаза цвета янтаря, а Джай… он поцеловал. Одним легким касанием, выпросив разрешения, не позволяя себе лишнего. Поцеловал, уложив тонкую ладонь на щеку, точно египтянка — не воин; точно она не могла пробежать несколько километров за пару минут, не тренировалась с малых ногтей, нет. Точно она… просто Ана. Ана Амари, вечно хмурая девица в армейских брюках, что так часто заказывала в его кофейне клубничный тортик, мятное какао и пачку лакричного печенья.

Поцелуй как близость. Поцелуй как доверие.

Амари приняла ласку без сомнений, а после — тихо выдохнула, ибо он отстранился скоро. Не позволил себе продолжить, зайти слишком далеко; попросту лег рядышком, смотря, точно узкий диван — её, и квартира её — и она может прогнать хоть в ту же секунду. Взашей. С воплем.

Может, она и хотела, да вот перевод сказанных всего пару минут назад слов повторился в мыслях. Медленно, как текучий мед, и Ана в ответ им тихо фыркнула, утыкаясь носом в изгиб чужой шеи.

«Моя жизнь».

Может, теперь уже и не забудет?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — Джа́ннат (араб. جنّة — сады) — в исламской эсхатологии: райский сад, в котором после Судного дня (киямат) будут вечно пребывать праведники.


	10. Беременность Фарией

Осень только-только вступала в свои владения. Дни все еще были длинными, уютными, ночи же не приносили заморозков — казалось, радоваться нужно последним теплым денькам. Выуживать на один, а то и на два отпускных больше, проводить время вместе с дорогими сердцу людьми, пока еще можно, пока удавка Омнического Кризиса еще давала шанс вздохнуть, еще позволяла — хотя бы немного — продышаться, жить.

Её руки были перемотаны бинтами — последнее сражение оказалось жарким, как ад. Их прижали под Сивой, едва не стерли в песок — черт знает, что было бы, не возьми Ана руководство миссией на себя. Не врежь она командиру, что собирался пустить их всех в атаку; не прикажи она окопаться, держаться вместе и не высовываться. Смешок с трудом покинул глотку.

Едва не погибла. Опять.

Война не выбирала себе жертв. Она забирала и забирала; невинных и виноватых — кровавая дань ей важна в количестве, не качестве. Каждый день кто-то покидал этот мир, каждый день Ана до кого-то да не дозванивалась. Порой получалось тешить себя надеждой, видя сообщения о потери связи со страной — может, они живы? В отряде повстанцев?

Чайник с треснувшей пластиковой ручкой щелкнул, оповещая. Ана поднялась, идя к нему, заваривая себе чай.

Как бы ей ни хотелось, ни желалось — она не наивна. Знала, что Омнический Кризис двигался семимильными шагами, что людей становилось все меньше, машин — все больше. Это мир, где самой жить не хотелось, не то, что кого-то приводить.

Холод прошелся от этих мыслей по её плечам. Ана знала — окно закрыто, двери тоже. Этот холод не был сквозняком, настоящей прохладой; дрожь, вызванная им — всего лишь дрожь. Всего лишь страх, животный страх, что вынуждал укладывать ладонь чуть выше пупка, точно в каком-то глупом, наивном стремлении защитить.

Еще нечего, — подсказывала логика.  
Уже слишком много чего, — шептало сердце, и Ана отпила чаю, почти не отреагировав на то, как обожгло язык. Безвкусно и приторно, но отрезвляло — именно то, что нужно сейчас. Прямо сейчас, когда Джайдип сидел за столом за её спиной, почти не дышал, оглушенный новостью. Её голос был почти что чеканкой всего пару минут назад, обманкой по сути — как кольцо с позолотой. Жесткость снаружи, но ужас — внутри. Ана старалась говорить кратко, по существу, доносить информацию понятно — так, будто бы её руки дрожали от усталости и перенапряжения, а голос срывался на шепот не от страха, но… от чего-то другого. Обыденного. Неважного.

Она позволила себе зыркнуть на мужа через плечо. Тот молчал. Снял кольцо и крутил его пальцами, что делал редко, очень редко. На памяти Аны — всего трижды: в день похорон деда, в её первое возвращение с именуемых в узких кругах «суицидальных миссий» и… сегодня. Черт.

Было взаправду трудно дышать, но она пыталась. Равно как и старалась осознать, что делать дальше в этом аду, катавасии бесконечных сражений и лишь редких встреч с человеком, что любил её; что заставлял жить, выстраивал веру в окружающий мир кирпичик за кирпичиком, позволил войти в свою жизнь, пить своё какао и таскать очки, что защищали глаза от света мониторов.

«Тебе они идут», — вспоминала она чужой смешок, поцелуй в затылок. Это было, казалось, целую вечность назад, но она помнила тот отпускной, помнила просмотры фильмов года её рождения, тихие смешки. То, как супруг целовал её сбитые в кровь костяшки, обнимал, гладил по спине и позволял втихую смеяться над игрой актеров, что напоминала сырный хлебушек.

В те дни было тепло и невозможно уютно, а чужая улыбка — роднее всего на свете.

Развернувшись всем телом и направившись к столу, Ана сглотнула и тихо выдохнула, потирая переносицу.

Как она могла все испортить… так просто?

— Как давно? — Джайдип вновь надел на палец кольцо, повел плечами, глянул без упрека. Комок в горле почти душил Ану, не давал вдохнуть; она не виновата, но чувствовала себя таковой. Потому что должна была предугадать, подумать собственной, черт подери, головой. Сделать все правильно, а не… не так.

— Семь недель, — выдыхала она эхом то, что пару дней назад сказал врач. Выдыхала и невольно убирала ладонь от кружки с чаем, одергивала майку ниже, точно пытаясь закрыться, спрятаться, пускай живот все еще не выказывал и намека на зарождающуюся беременность.

— Боги, — Джай выглядел озадаченным. Не злым, не оскорбленным, ничего в этом духе. Ана же осязала себя мертвой внутри, обманщицей и той самой дурой, что вечно не вовремя. Не вовремя родилась, не вовремя пошла в армию, вышла замуж и залетела. Черт.

Хоть один плюс: её не тошнило, не ломило спину. Она чувствовала себя прекрасно, правда. Физически, по крайней мере.

Джайдип же утыкался носом в сцепленные замком пальцы, смотрел куда-то вперед себя. Думал, и эта неизвестность Амари убивала.

— Я знаю, что не вовремя. Но ты должен был знать, — шептала она, упираясь локтями в стол. Пряча лицо в ладонях, выдыхая отчаянно и горько, — понимаю: должна избавиться, тут и думать не о чем, но Джай, я не…

— Ана.

Она дышала поверхностно, когда глянула на него исподлобья. Это было почти смешно — Ана один из лучших снайперов ебанной египетской армии, ей тридцать с хреном лет, она сильна и опасна; новобранцы ссались в штаны только от мысли, что Ана Амари будет на них кричать… а она готова разрыдаться. Точно девчонка, убежав в комнату и свернувшись калачиком на кровати. И плевать на возраст, плевать на все.

— Ты хочешь его? — Джайдип глядел уверенно, спрашивал мягко, поднимаясь из-за стола, обходя его. — Хочешь этого ребенка?

— Я…

Ана сглатывала комок в горле, старалась думать здраво. Перерыв между миссиями вряд ли будет дольше пары дней, максимум недели; её саму слишком жестко растили — почти как цветок, сорняк под окнами — дабы она знала, как нужно правильно — учить, воспитывать, любить. Как нужно говорить с чадом, готовить его к жизни в этом мире. Она не обладала нужными навыками, силами, временем; выбор, казалось, очевиден — какой к чертям собачьим ребенок?!

Но вопрос был не таков. Джай спросил «хочешь ли?».  
Совсем другой вопрос, иной смысл.

Она закрывала глаза — и перед взором возникала душащей дымкой сцена из детства. Горячий египетский песок, запах пота и жара, что вынуждал медленно умирать, запекаясь на солнце до золотой корочки; багрянец, вкус крови на языке — с прокушенной губы, следов зубов на щеке. Все такое знакомое, невозможное… и родное.

Только вот на месте отца — она сама. И в её руках нож, на теле ребенка, чьего лица она не могла разобрать — порезы, синяки, гематомы. Он — или она?.. — глотал слёзы, обиду, а Ана… Ана звала его ничтожеством.

«Хорошая попытка!..»

Амари открывала глаза, затем быстро-быстро моргала.  
И лишь в тот момент осознала, что плачет сама.

Муж за ту минуту успел подойти, опуститься на пол у её ног. Ана повернулась к нему скорее инстинктивно, чем по настоящему желанию; думала, что сейчас услышит уговоры на прерывание, или же наоборот — требование оставить. Она боялась и того, и того одинаково; боялась, что её тело опять не будет в её власти. Будет… чьим-то. Не её.

Мужчина же ласково смотрел снизу вверх, мягко брал её кисть в свою, целуя запястье:

— Я поддержу любое твое решение, Ана, — его свободная ладонь поднялась, утирая влагу со щеки Амари. Проводя подушечкой по линии скулы, и женщина всхлипнула, утыкаясь, отираясь о чужую кожу прирученным (и называемым в кой-то веки по имени, а не по обидным кличкам) зверьком — тем самым, что не верил. Которого приютили, окружили лаской и теплом, но тот все еще вздрагивал от резких шумов и вскидывания рук.

— Даже если я избавлюсь от ребенка? — Она едва узнавала свой голос в тихом-тихом шепоте.

— Даже если ты избавишься от ребенка.

Она уложила свою ладонь поверх чужой, вздохнула тяжко, переплетая пальцы. Джайдип глядел нестрого, попросту молчал, поддерживая присутствием — простым, очевидным. Тем, что он не винит её, конкретно её, в случившемся; что виноваты они оба, но решать — Ане. Просто потому, что это её тело; просто потому, что в подобных вещах он попросту не имел права решать за двоих.

Египтянка знала это, потому что лгать Джайдип не умел. И от того происходящее — и его слова, и поддержка — все больше и больше напоминало сон. Сон, в котором Амари, выросшей в среде, где все решалось за неё… было дико. Чуточку так.

— Я хочу его. Или её, — поникшие плечи египтянки говорили о многом. И о мыслях «я никогда не буду, как отец», и о желании попробовать дать жизнь, а не отнять. — Но ребенок не игрушка, Джай. Мы не можем просто «завести его», а после разойтись по делам, как раньше. Нужно подготовиться, выделить время, средства…

Она наклонилась, утыкаясь своим лбом в чужой. Позволив Джайдипу взять себя за руки, позволив ему просто прикрыть глаза, выслушивая то, что у неё на уме:

— К тому же… черт. Мы можем погибнуть. Оба, — Ана закрывала глаза, дыша все спокойнее и спокойнее. Присутствие супруга и мало-помалу отпускающее напряжение грядущей неизвестности действовали на неё умиротворяюще, тепло и просто… уютно, что ли, — и даже если я смогу к тому моменту родить…

— Ш-ш-ш.

Его пальцы убрались от ладоней, легко накрыли женские губы. Он не выглядел раздраженным или взбешенным, нет; он улыбался, стоя на коленях, грея ладони Аны собственным теплом и зыркая в чужие очи.

— Мы и до встречи друг с другом могли не дожить, — он пожимал плечами, просто ведя ладонью выше, просто оглаживая чужую татуировку — и по завитку, и по черточке, идущей перпендикулярно глазу, — и до сегодняшнего дня. Я мог не доехать, ты — не пережить миссию.

— Джай, я не…

— Я понимаю, — мужчина выдыхал со смешком, переводя пальцы на женский затылок и склоняя её, целуя — неспешно, размеренно, ни к чему не обязывая. Просто, точно они не муж и жена, но обыкновенные влюбленные — как много-много лет назад.

Отстранившись, он все еще не отводил взгляда, гладил успокаивающе, и у нее кольнуло где-то под сердцем от мысли, что он говорил правду: она могла не дожить. Могла, но она здесь. И ребенок, что мог выйти с её красным цветком, и супруг, что глядел на неё глазами цвета рассвета и текучего мёда — все они тут, в относительном тепле и безопасности родных стен.

Женщина хотела сказать что-то. Хоть что-то, чтобы выразить свою благодарность, но ему этого не нужно было — вовсе; он вел пальцами по коже чужого затылка, приглаживал её, точно перенервничавшую волчицу, шептал в придачу успокаивающе:

— Мы должны сделать выбор. И знаешь? Если ты правда хочешь его оставить, то я что-нибудь придумаю. Возьму работу на дом, попрошу у руководства понимания. Буду помогать столько, сколько смогу; подключу свою семью, друзей. Если же нет…

Он выдыхал странно. Точно грустно, но одновременно невозможно тепло, с поддержкой, бодаясь своим лбом в чужой:

— То я поддержу тебя. И мы никому ничего не скажем.

Решение. Оно за ней, по сути, и, закусив нижнюю губу, Ана глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, позволив себе расслабиться, зыркнуть мужу прямо в глаза. После — поцеловать его в уголок губ, обнять крепко-крепко за плечи. Без слов поблагодарив и за поддержку, и за понимание.

Да или нет.  
Вопрос все еще был в силе.  
Жизнь или смерть. Жизнь или смерть.

Война не выбирала себе жертв. Она забирала и забирала; невинных и виноватых — кровавая дань ей важна была в количестве, не качестве. И Ана могла бояться, жить в страхе и просыпаться по ночам от каждого шороха… или жить. Жить назло смерти.

Решение пришло к ней, и, выдохнув, она уткнулась поплотнее в изгиб чужой шеи, точно прячась — от проблем, войны, всего мира.

— Твои родители убьют меня, — сказала она вслух… и нашла свой вздох слишком печальным и глупым, но последовавший за ним смех Джайдипа как бы подсказал — черт, пожалуй, оно того стоило.

— Разве что тем, что затискают до смерти.


	11. Reverse!AU, Ана в Blackwatch... или не совсем.

— Мне кажется, тебе лучше заговорить, парень.

Смех Амари жесткий, смех Амари — битое стекло, посыпанное на душевную рану пополам с солью; он чёрный с прожилками красного, беспощадный, как она сама.

— Особенно если ценишь свою жизнь, свои красивые глазки, ну, а ногти… не парься. Все равно были уродливы как смертный грех.

Чужое дыхание срывалось в вой, а кровь орошала латексные перчатки брызгами — противно, но ничего не сделаешь. Эти мрази понимали только речь боли, унижения и страха, и пускай Амари знала: пытки — не самый лучший способ добыть информацию — иного выхода попросту не было. Сукиным сыновьям не нужны деньги, не нужна защита и уважение; они гнилы, гнилы изнутри, и пугает их только угроза собственной шкурке — тонкой, бледной, такой легкой для разрыва.

Ана с улыбкой — черствой, строгой — вспоминала учение отца.

«Заставь их бояться тебя. Сильнее, чем тех, кому они служат»

В чужом взгляде все еще были нотки самоуверенности, все еще была твердость. Амари с этого фыркала:

— Ты так не думаешь, хм? Считаешь себя бессмертным?

Её смех — цепкий, прекрасный и ужасный — был подобен вливанию кипящего золота в пищевод.

Человек скулил от того, как она тянула его за короткие волосы на затылке, едва не снимая скальп; ерзал, будучи привязанным к стулу, и Ана глухо фырчала, отбрасывая свободной рукой шило и скальпель в сторону, к столу. Грязные слёзы текли по его потным щекам, опухшим от ударов; некрасивый росчерк губ вздрагивал на всхлипах явно из-за того, что место сорванного ногтя бралось грязной коркой. Это забавляло, особенно в комбинации с мыслью, что чужие барьеры начинали сдавать — особенно после уверенных, точных ударов в нос, доведенный до кровавой юшки.

— Но ты не бессмертен, сладкий. — Она отпускала чужие сальные волосы, стряхивала кровь с ладони. Делала это с брезгливым изгибом губ, злобным прищуром глаз. — Твоё тело даже не будут искать хозяева, хах. Оно сгниёт в самой вонючей канаве, если мои уши не услышат ответ на вопрос.

Амари подняла правую ногу, нажала без малейших сожалений или сомнений стопой на чужой пах — не до прокола или раны, но достаточно ощутимо, дабы услышать визг. Насладиться им в какой-то мере.

— Где. И. Когда. Произойдет. Следующий. Теракт.

Чеканка отдавала жаром и огнём. Пойманный же кусок дерьма? О-о, тот лопотал сквозь слёзы откровенный бред; ныл о том, что не знает, не виноват, не хотел делать дурного и вообще его «заставили!!!» — и Ану это, если честно, бесило. Таких было много, слишком много; её тошнило уже от тех, кто пытался и рыбку съесть и на стул сесть. Ловкие, точно змеи на сковородке, гадкие настолько же. Амари не сдержалась, сплевывая под ноги и нажимая сильнее — почти ощущая треск брюк под своей подошвой.

— Я-я скажу! — Лепетал он в очередной раз, и с краев его губ текла кровь — густая, вперемешку с крошками зубов и мясом обкусанных щек. Амари было отвратительно от этого зрелища, ей хотелось вогнать лезвие ножа, привязанного к бедру, под чужую бороду, прямо под челюсть — до хруста, до истерического страха в чужих глазах.

Ей было противно с того, что они одной национальности, одних предков.

Но когда работа в Blackwatch обещала была быть приятной?..

— Ну?

Тот лепетал, и Ана чуяла нутром — лжет, скотина. Заливается соловьем напополам со всхлипами, хныканьем, дабы заставить её посочувствовать, проникнуться к его лже-истории всей душой… маленькая мразь. Глупец, что надрывался со смеху при её входе, ведь он — её «племени» — и думал, что «баба» ничего с ним не сделает; думал, что одним наличием хрена был сильнее её.

Слабак. Дурак.

— Гадес, — обратилась она ровным и спокойным голосом к ИИ Blackwatch на испанском, которому обучилась совсем-совсем недавно, — благо, Рейес настоял по одному ему известному поводу, — насколько сказанное нашим другом правда?

— Ни на сколько, — выдал тот уж больно человечно. Впрочем, Амари это не удивляло — человечность была присуща и Афине… и всем Богам в какой-то мере. Он пояснил также — на испанском, благо, — то, что ни одно слово из сказанных мужчиной не подтверждалось ни фактами разведки, ни фактами из планшеток, которые были захвачены вместе с ним и не успели проследовать протоколу самоуничтожения.

Он лгал.

Сучара.

Амари усмехалась. Дала тому секунду на то, чтобы улыбнуться тоже; дала ему уверовать: все получилось, ему поверили и он свободен… а затем замахнулась, жестким ударом отправила «беднягу» в нокаут и фыркнула резко, стягивая латекс с ладоней и цепляя зубами сигарету, — жаль, что стрельнуть оную удалось, а вот зажигалку — нет.

— Командир Рейес не одобрит курение в комнате допросов, — оповестил её Гадес, впрочем, прекрасно зная, куда после этих слов Ана Амари, правая рука Габриэля Рейеса, его пошлет. Мысленно, но все же:

— Зато одобрит, когда я завтра выдам выходку этих сучьих детей за сорвавшуюся, — она знала, что сволочь в отключке. Знала, и потому ни капли не стеснялась разговаривать с ИИ открыто, дожидаясь агентов, что возвратят пойманного в камеру, — знаешь, ему будет просто поверить в собственное предательство, когда я накормлю его от пуза и скажу, что столько людей было спасено просто из-за того, что он вовремя открыл свой рот, выдав все на блюдечке — и про место, и про время…

— Это низко, — Амари почти чувствовала в тоне ИИ хмык, — мне нравится. Что доложить командиру?

— Что завтра вечером вся информация этого сукиного сына будет у него на столе.

Покидая пыточную — для приличия лишь названную «комнатой переговоров» — Амари все-таки нашла зажигалку и закурила, выйдя на небольшой балкон. Усмешка не покидала её губы от мысли, что база Blackwatch — она почти на открытой местности, заходи и смотри, находи всю ту гниль, на которой мир держится. Узри, познай… и отчаивайся.

«Хочешь что-то спрятать, впрочем, — думалось ей, — прячь на самом видном месте»

Ана затягивалась горьким дымом и думала. Не о парне с вырванными ногтями; не о приказе Габриэля и том, что, возможно, скоро взаправду придется затянуть пояса потуже и встать перед законом за совершенные «преступления», спасшие столько жизней… но о том, чего избежала. Что, возможно, потеряла.

Ана глядела в закат и вспоминала, как послала к чертям собачьим мальчишку-бариста, так глупо ухлестывавшего за ней; как нырнула с головой в работу и выпила таблетку, когда узнала, что их с Габриэлем «ночь ради снятия напряжения» перешла в нечто, кхм, не совсем планируемое…

«Сожалею…»

Вы попали в тот самый мелкий-мелкий процент из-за кучи дурных переменных, хотел сказать врач. Хотел, но говорил какой-то бред, утверждая, что не все потерянно, что есть суррогатное материнство, есть множество других способов, что помогут ей стать матерью, но… Но Ане было все равно. Ана затягивалась, думая о той сволочи, которую нужно будет лаской расколоть завтра и тушила сигарету об поручень, хмыкая.

Рейес нуждался в ней. Больше, чем…

— Ана!

Женщина содрогалась — резко так, едва не падая с кровати. Пропала сигарета и исчез сквозняк, оглаживающий плечи в темных одеждах. Пропала боль в костяшках, в душе… и появилась странная тяжесть чуть ниже желудка.

— Д-джай? Она хотела спросить — какого черта; добавить, мол, будущим матерям нужно спать спокойно, и так мешают частые походы в туалет, вот как сегодня… а потом до неё дошло, с чего такая паника. И смех едва удалось подавить:

— Звони отцу, дурень. Машина нужна.

Слыша же чужое сонное чертыханье и ощущая обильную влагу между бедер, Ана Амари с глупым хмыком осознавала — во сне всего этого не было. Во сне она агент под руководством какого-то там Рейеса; там она беспринципная убийца, которой отец бы гордился… ну и черт с ним. Со сном, с отцом, со статусом, да со всем.

Сейчас у неё достаточно редкие схватки, смех с паникующего Джайдипа… и покой. Тот, что разливался по венам подобно водам на, черт подери, её любимых простынях; тот, что вынуждал улыбаться легко от того, как приехавший всего за пятнадцать минут отец Джайдипа за их спинами перебирал все документы на пункт «молодежь (плевать, что им по тридцать лет) явно что-то забудет», а матушка помогала ей спускаться по лестнице, придерживая за локти и шепча уверенно, слегка заговорщически то, как правильно нужно дышать.

И считая про себя схватки да кивая мудрой Ситаре, Ана думала с усмешкой: у неё нет этих всех званий, правда. Но, по крайней мере, в будущем можно будет мило рассказать кому-нибудь историю про то, как Ана Амари, легендарный снайпер в рядах египетской армии… едва не проспала рождение собственной дочери.

Впрочем, это уже совсем другая история. И совсем другая Ана.


	12. Первый поцелуй

Ана отпивала дешевое пиво прямо с горла, падала на диван в квартире, освещенной одними лишь огнями с улицы — ленивыми, мягкими, по-летнему размеренными. Квартирка на окраине главных улочек Каира была небольшая, но жутко уютная; персиковые обои выглядели очаровательно в комбинации с креслами и пуфиками цвета шоколада, да и коврик с длинным (кремовым по цвету) ворсом не особенно выбивался из композиции, что даровала Ане Амари какой-то невозможный комфорт; ощущение, что это — то самое место, где хотелось (и где можно!) в кой-то веки расслабиться, не ощущать себя пантерой, наблюдающей за хозяином квартиры украдкой, точно с засады.

Тот же, от кого Ана ожидала удара? Он притаскивал чипсы, выглядел чертовски молодым — особенно когда улыбался. По-своему, по-ребячески, и, хмыкая глухо, египтянка спрашивала себя — на сколько Джайдип её младше? На год, два, на все четыре? Амари не знала. Была молчаливой и скупой на речь; не спрашивала, не интересовалась ничем, выдав собственное имя лишь недавно, в обмен на пачку лакричного печенья и чужую ласковую улыбку:

«Ана. — Скрыть румянец на щеках получалось с трудом, но она старалась. Правда. — Можешь звать меня Ана»

Сложно было сказать, какие у них отношения. Джайдип — как она позже узнала его имя — наблюдал за ней давно, не смея сделать первого шага. Если не считать маленькие записки на кружках с карамельным мокко, разумеется; на них он писал разное, от типичного «хорошего дня!» до «тебе жутко идет эта заколка». Это-о… это смущало. Самую малость, и, тем не менее, они здесь. В его квартире, где пахло яблоками, мёдом и лимонами, натертыми на терке; где было чуть безопасней, чем на улице — и Ана надеялась, что это сойдет за причину нахождения здесь. Что эдакого обволакивающего уюта, вечерней прохлады после дневной жары и горячности напитка будет достаточно, ибо…

Ибо ни себе, ни Богу, ни кому-либо еще не хотелось признаваться: ей просто было здесь хорошо. Было приятно слушать чужое воркование — такое глупое, такое несуразное — о спасении окружающей среды, прочих далеких вещах; было неплохо глядеть, как тот достает плед, вышитый разными странными узорами — явно из стран, что далеко-далеко за горизонтом.

Амари вздыхала.

Вечер был странным, душным, вынуждал вдыхать чуть чаще — и плевать, что окно открыто настежь.  
Вечер был дурным.

— Это пиво — отстой, — ругалась она лениво под нос, заправляя выбившуюся прядку за ухо, обещая себе, что перед выходом из чужого дома вернет свой идеальный низкий хвост в порядок, — но не такое, как твоё умение держать нож. И планировать обстановку.

— Здесь все по феншую!

Спорить касательно пива и умений по самообороне Джайдип не стал. Только фыркнул, сбрасывая покрывало куда-то на кресло — видимо, этой ночью оно не понадобится, но-о почему бы не держать его поблизости — так, на всякий случай? Прохлада Египта, конечно, все равно ощущалась жаром, все равно ощущалась огнём по коже — точно сами Боги хотели выжечь людей из этой земли; точно люди провинились… в чем-то, Ана не знала, в чем. Лишь строила догадки — ленивые, хмельные, которые явно забудутся к утру — и не отводила взгляда от пледа.

Отвлеклась лишь в момент, когда Джай заговорил:

— Я-я… прости. — Привлекая чужое внимание, мужчина выдохнул, сжимая пальцами переносицу. — Я все еще не поблагодарил тебя за то утро.

Ана хотела бы сказать, что он сделал достаточно. Что его «спасибо» было произнесено без слов в момент, когда Джайдип, наплевав на работу, увел резко дышащую Амари в сторону, достал из её сжатых до побеления костяшек пальцев оружие. Когда он не испугался, глядя на женщину, вырвавшую из руки грабителя нож, воткнувшую его тому в ногу — длинным жестом, уверенным жестом… убийцы — и резко вырвала, точно надеясь, что он истечет кровью до приезда скорой.

Его «спасибо» — это собственные ладони поверх окровавленных женских, это попытка помочь унять дрожь, унять истерику. Его «спасибо» — шепот напевом — «всехорошо-всехорошо-всехорошо» — когда объятья крепкие, когда чай и печенье после — не из желания затащить в постель, унизить, но просто из желания помочь.

— Ты уже, Джайдип, — она не знала, какой шайтан шепнул ей на ухо, что оставаться с ним наедине — хорошая идея, добрая идея. Как и разделить с ним печенье с чаем, алкоголь, ночевку. — Ты уже.

— А я вот в этом не уверен.

Мужчина хмыкал и покидал комнату — со странным причитанием, которое Амари не могла разобрать. Оно было слишком тихим, слишком шелестящим… и Ана настолько насторожилась, насколько могла в своем странном покое, умиротворении. Напрягалась до ужаса, ища глазами любой предмет, которым можно было бы защититься…

Ровно до того самого момента, как Джайдип — что-то воркуя себе под нос — не принес кота. Большущего такого, то ли жирного с излишком, то ли просто до невозможно пушистого. Звучит странно? О, оно так и было — кот спрыгнул с рук хозяина уверенно — под его же смех — и направился обнюхивать руки гостьи, не лишая внимания и запястья, и бёдра, и стопы. Это выглядело невозможно странно, невозможно нелепо — и Амари не могла не улыбнуться, честно. Если в мире и были её слабости, то это коты, следящие за каждым движением рук, точно примеряясь, как бы подлезть, чтобы их почесали.

Амари слышала тихий смех со стороны дверей, но особенно не дергалась — чего ей, в конце концов, стесняться? Нечего, кот же сам, да и-и… хах. Он точно успокоился в момент, когда Амари ловко тапнула его по языку, пока тот зевал. Окинул её взглядом непонимающим, залез после ловко девушке на бёдра, куда она его пустила, не забывая почесывать по загривку. Тот же в ответ одаривал её ласковым мурчанием, громким, как работа какого-нибудь двигателя.

— Я нравлюсь ему, — заметила Ана хмыком, — или это он ко всем так?

Джай хотел что-то сказать. Явно хотел, но застыл, глядя на то, как его кот — или кошка? Ана не особенно интересовалась — тыкался в чужую ладонь, как ластился, урчал диким зверем. После же, прокашлявшись — и, кажется, невозможно смутившись — он все же выдал:

— Определенно не ко всем. Его Амир зовут, кстати.

Молчание повисло в воздухе, разрываемое разве что урчанием кота, и Амари почти забыла обо всем, если честно. И о тренировках до упаду, и о занятиях, лишающих не только сил, но и желания жить. Они все будто бы остались там, за резными дверьми квартиры мальчишки, что дарил ей печенье, ухаживал ласково, обходительно. Будто она… черт. Будто она не была вещью, не была чем-то ужасным, ненужным, чем-то…

Она не знала, как это описать. Гладила кота за ушком, вздыхала, понимая, что попросту не привыкла к любым проявлениям ласки, за которым бы не пряталась гнилость, жадность, желание затащить в кровать и содрать одежду вместе с кожей, дыша при этом мерзко-мерзко в загривок…

Амари вздрогнула, будто от холода. Так долго пряталась за панцирем из жесткости, суровости и опасности, что едва не забыла, каково это — чувствовать, испытывать тепло, не бояться того, что тобой воспользуются, а после — выбросят на свалку, как во всех отцовских страшилках. В них суть была одна, разумеется, одна — удержать её и всех его дочерей от блуда, от отношений до свадьбы, но разве нужна была такая крайность? Разве нужна была…

Она удивилась, почувствовав тепло в плечах. Резкое, ловкое — оказалось, Джайдип приблизился во время её задумчивости, поднял то самое проклятое покрывало, накинул ей на плечи; спрашивая точно сквозь толщу воды: «Ты замерзла? Я могу закрыть окно…»

Ана сжимала ладонь на крае пледа, почти не замечая того, как кот — довольно рявкнув — спрятался ей за пазуху, чтобы было теплее. Ей, по правде, не было холодно, но глядя на Джайдипа, что волновался, правда собирался закрыть гребанное окно… она кивнула. Кивнула, запрокидывая голову на спинку дивана и позволяя себе закрыть глаза.

— Хорошо, — Ана почти слышала, как тот кивнул; почти видела с закрытыми глазами, как он поджал нижнюю губу, зыркал в сторону злополучного окна, — значит закроем.

Маленькая деталь. Маленькая забота, сопровождаемая звуком защелкивания ручки.  
Нахохлившись как воробей, египтянка осознавала с хмыком: для неё и такого никто в жизни не делал. Никто. Будь то подать чай, когда она была больна; помочь сменить перевязку, когда отец в очередной раз заденет её кинжалом по боку. Даже маленькая сестренка, милая сестренка — ей не до старшей сейчас, у неё свои заботы.

Никому до Аны не было дела.  
Кроме него.

Открыв же глаза, Амари едва не вскрикнула — Джайдип как-то до странного тихо умудрился пробраться до дивана, став за ним. И ныне… не трогал, не склонял ни к чему — просто смотрел глазами черными, как два куска базальта — едва различишь зрачок.

— Что ты делаешь? — египтянка отчего-то шептала, не переставая почесывать кота за пазухой. Тот отвечал мурчанием, Джай — кроткой улыбкой, поглаживанием по линии роста её темных-темных волос:

— Любуюсь, — выдыхал он так же тихо, точно не смея нарушать уютной атмосферы полудрёмы.

— Чем? — Её смешок отдавал привкусом алкоголя, и она была совсем не против подобной ласки — незамысловатой, непринужденной, тёплой. Тот же? Гладил. Ласково-ласково, как дикую кошку.

— Тобой.

Улыбка застыла на её губах, а взгляд — он на дно чужого зрачка, в темноту, что должна пускать в её тело корни ужаса и страха, должна заставлять её подчиняться, шипеть, рычать — и впиваться когтями в плоть ради собственной защиты. Но… эта темнота её не пугала. Совсем.

— Знаешь, — она не повышала голоса, лишь хмыкала, почесывая кота за ухом, — по праве веры я должна уйти.

Это правда. Нельзя находиться вдвоем незамужним, нельзя перечить отцу, нельзя…

— Но ты здесь.

У Джайдипа и правда взгляд завороженный, точно она — картина, скульптура, нечто… нечто неживое. Ана выдыхала, поднимала ладонь, укладывая ее без каких-либо пояснений на чужой загривок. Тот не понимал, логично не понимал, следя самим взглядом.

Ана же? В полутьме чужой квартиры, где её быть не должно; со вкусом алкоголя на губах, которой она пить не должна… Целовала его. Осторожно, лишь касаясь, и поцелуй на вкус — терпкое вино, проклятое лакричное печенье и мёд.

— Я здесь, — шептала она в чужие губы.

И что-то ей подсказывало: она больше не уйдет.


	13. Знакомство с отцом Фарии.

У девочки запачканные в песке и пыли ладони. Её одежда черна, как ночное небо в мегаполисе; её не видят, потому что есть вещи интереснее. Есть небо и есть земля. Она? Где-то посередине, потерялась между Джаннатом и Джаханнамом; не нашла пути меж двумя иссохшими корягами, попала ножкой в логово змеи. Умерла, но Аллах хотел в ней жизни — из насмешки, из издевки? Старшая дочь четы Амари не знала. Понимала, что рожденная первой во всем вторая. В еде? Вторая. В жизни? Вторая. Вторичная даже, и это нормально.

Её усталый взгляд и поникшие плечи — ничто; мелочь, не заслуживающая внимания, — и поцелуй в раненую коленку сестры почти нежный. «Ты сильная, — говорила она как старшая, как мудрая, утирая с загорелой щечки слезу, — ты умная. А если что случится — я защищу, помогу, обещаю».

Она — дымка, она тень, что каждый день сражалась на последнем вздохе за собственный рассвет. Что не могла плакать, как младшие; не могла быть слабой, как меньшие. В их глазах янтарь и влажная галька, они помогали матери в вещах, что древнее технологий, древнее роботов и машин.

Она? Пыталась помогать, когда позволяли.

Плетение и вышивка сложно давались пальцам, покрытым мозолями от кинжала, рубцами от ран, но она старалась, правда старалась помочь в те дни, когда мать не прогоняла; когда глядела грузным, вполне объяснимым взглядом. Вырастила ведь не сына, не дочь. Что-то среднее, что-то противное Аллаху.

Аллаху, всему миру и ей самой.

Старшая дочь делала вид, что не замечала. Протягивала работу, улыбалась ломко, а после — убегала в другую комнату за тонкую ткань занавески, глухо плакала, обнимая колени, глуша всхлипы закусыванием хиджаба. За тонкой стенкой — сестры, мать. Они не должны слышать. Не должны знать, что старшая — слаба, старшая все еще человек, тоже желающий заботы; тоже жаждущий, дабы её любили, обнимали, говорили, что она — самая-самая лучшая на свете, луна и звезда своих родителей, прекрасная в любое время суток.

Хотя бы ложью. Хотя бы как-нибудь.

Тем не менее, кулак со сбитыми в мясо костяшками утирал слёзы. Солёные, как море; болючие, как укус королевской кобры.

Жаль, что не смертельно. Жаль.

В её очах — кровь, отчаяние и забитость.

Она лгала, когда обещала защитить маленькую Табиту от всего-всего на свете, ведь сил в ней немного. Лгала, потому что все еще ребенок — ловкий, живой, отчаянный… ребенок. В одежде на вырост, следами на коже, которые спрячет только ткань, только ложь.

И кинжал в чьей руке — темный, на него почти не падает свет.

«Ну же, давай», — читалось в том, как учитель стоял, как смотрел. В прохладе заднего дворика тишина нарушалась лишь её поверхностным дыханием, чужим смешком. Резким, точно в издевку.

«Я убью тебя», — думала она в ответ, сжимая кинжал плотнее, скалясь зверем.

Багрянец капал на землю; орошал кармином песок, в то время как ловкий язык проходился по губе, слизывая кровь, что на вкус — металл, пыль, яд скорпиона.

«Убью-убью-убью-убью»

Ей нечего терять. Сестер не защитит, себя не защитит — чего бояться? Чего страшиться? Потому она утирала кровь рукавом, делая выпад; спешила — в бой, на смерть и на удачу — ради будущего, в котором будет законом. В котором её слово не будет пустым звуком, а оружие в тонких руках вызовет страх, первородный ужас в чужих глазах, не насмешку.

В котором руки, что полезут меж загорелых бедер, она сможет оторвать.  
В котором губы, что назовут её дитём шайтана, можно будет разбить.

В глазах с оттенком рассвета и остывшего чая — ненависть напополам с любовью к тем малышам, коих она поклялась защищать — не потому, а вопреки.

Не Ана из рода Амари.

Птенец.

Птенец хищной птицы, у которой едва-едва заметны когти; птенец что растет, и кармин закипает на перьях, лице и коже, покрасневшей от солнца. Она учится, не позволяя себе щебетать, подобно юным пташкам; она сражается — за будущее и за себя, за честь и право.

Смотрит в прицел — видя не безликую цель, но человека — и травит это из себя, травит, потому что состраданию не место на войне. На ней пожалеешь — получишь пулю в спину; не убьешь, когда молят сквозь слёзы — получишь пулю в спину. Или заточкой под ребра, или подлитый яд в паёк. От чужих и своих, потому что не бывает все черно и бело; все серое, доверять нельзя никому, ведь собственная шкурка тварям с лицами и улыбками всегда важнее; другие люди для них всегда мусор, что бы ни говорили поганые рты. Всегда.

Никому нет до неё дела. Все либо предатели, либо враги… либо родные, желающие ей смерти.

«Удачного вам вечера»

… так было всегда. До того дня. Улыбки; не требования, не упрека. Простого пожелания, простого взгляда, полного той самой глупой влюбленности, что описывалась в сказках и легендах как «с первого взгляда». Самая чистая, непорочная…

Лживая. Такой не бывает, уговаривала она себя, доводя тело и нервы до предела. Такой не бывает, это чистые сказки, шептала она сквозь зубы, когда мышцы горели огнём от напряжения, и сил не хватало даже на то, чтобы перевернуться на другой бок в жесткой кровати или поправить одеяло.

Так не бывает.

Но он писал ей. После того, как египтянка сдалась, протянула ему запиской номер, подарила поцелуй в жаркой ночи — и видит Ра, она думала, что это просто флирт. Что парень с душой солнечного бога и добротой, что ничего-ничего не стоила, забудет скоро девчонку, ходившую к нему в кафешку, заказывавшую карамельный мокко и лакричное печенье. Забудет как мираж.

Но он не забыл.

Хрустящие письма — бумажные, черт подери! — хранились под подушкой как наивысшая ценность. От них пахло карамелью и выпечкой, в них писалось о буднях и жизни в кафе одной мирной улочки Египта. О влюбленности, но Амари не знала, что писать в ответ. Не знала, потому хранила. Потому ходила в кафе вновь и вновь, каждый увольнительный, глядя на баристу, что подсовывал их — как бы незаметно, но до того неловко, что девушка всегда их замечала, всегда видела до того, как те оказывались в руках. Как он делал ей кофе «за счет заведения», как после уверял, когда нож застыл у глотки — боже упаси, даже не думал лезть дальше!..

Она улыбалась с этого, подкладывая под загорелую щеку кулак… и помнила, как покрасневший бариста с милым именем Джайдип хотел что-то сказать, что-то пролепетать, но его прервали. Криком «все на пол, блять!»; пистолетом, что утыкался дулом прямо в загорелую переносицу.

Гор помнила три движения. Выбитый пистолет, подсечка, заставившая того свалиться наземь; выхватывание у него оружия, вонзание носимого им же ножа в бедро — чтоб не рыпался, сука такая…

А еще Гор помнила свой почти звериный рык. Как её от «бедняги» оттаскивали, а тот — скулил, сжимался клубком подобно грязной дворняге. Как приехала полиция — и Джайдип смотрел на неё так, как не должен был, правда. Накидывал свою куртку на плечи, помогал отмыть руки и лунки ногтей от багряной грязи; уверял копов, что то была абсолютная самозащита и «она не из них, как вы даже подумать могли! Она жизнь мне спасла»…

Дрожа в тот момент и отпивая налитый «за счет заведения» напиток, девушка не могла забыть, как Джай «как бы незаметно» сбрасывал звонки её отца. Видела, знала, но не мешала, лишь утыкаясь поплотнее в чужие объятия; лишь ныряла глубже сознанием в тёплые и уютные слова человека, которого спасла — «все хорошо, все хорошо, все позади…»

Амари знала, что отец скоро прознает правду. О том, что она — не просто девушка, которой он сквозь зубы позволил тренироваться, позволил пойти в армию; не просто девчонка с жутким хобби.

Амари знала, рано или поздно до куриных мозгов дойдет, что взрастил он не покорную мать своих будущих внуков, что с радостью забудет «игры» по велению щелчка пальцев; не ласковую жену уже подобранному супругу, но убийцу. Сына в девичьем теле.

А еще птица с тёмными перьями знала, что не отвлеки её Джай, следующим ударом жизнь несостоявшегося грабителя бы оборвалась — быстро, изящным росчерком вырванного из его же рук кинжала по горлу. Без сожалений, без задних мыслей; он заслужил это, в конце концов. Пошел против правил, держащих их всех в узде.

Мужчина, давший ей жизнь, учил её этому. Убивать быстро, изящно, без слов…

На поле боя и в жизни, где безопасности нет. Нигде. Никогда.

Все еще не Ана. Не Ана, но Гор, не знающий прощения.

Тот, что среди солдат на поле боя считается предвестником удачи — приятно ведь знать, что о тебе позаботится не безликий снайпер, не знающий, с какой стороны вообще стрелять, но девушка, выбивающая револьвером «десятку» с расстояния, где не все стрелки смогут хотя бы по бумажке попасть — далеко, черт подери, да и ветер мешает…

Гору не мешало ничего. Каждое задание для неё как выход на казнь; каждое подчинение вышестоящим или приказ — четкие, хоть часы сверяй. Многие звали её вначале сосунком, многие пророчили смерть от шальной пули или особо ловкого омника…

Но в итоге они — травмированы, мертвы; не люди, но выбеленные кости под её ногами или пленники цинковых гробов, обезображенные до неузнаваемости.

Гор? Она жива. Жива потому что лучшая, потому что слабость из неё вытравили еще в детстве. Стрелять в спину — стыдно? Стрелять в спину не по чести? Полная херня. Гор знала, что лучше быть «слабой», лучше быть «трусом», чем после стоять ссохшейся ивой над могилами тех, кого поклялась защищать.

Лучшая, без сомнений или страхов…

Сирота при живых родителях.

Отец кричал подобно резаной свинье в ответ на признание, привод иноверца в отчий дом. Мать прятала лицо в тёмных ладонях, плакала тихо, мотая головой. На вид — один в один скорбная матушка погибших сыновей с антивоенных плакатов…

Хорошая дочь бы обняла её. Хорошая дочь бы велела парню, стоящему за её спиной, проваливать на все четыре стороны — родители ведь не одобрили…

Но она не была хорошей дочерью. Никогда не была, если честно. В ней нет ничего теплого к родителям, взрастившим её как «живое оружие»; нет ничего тёплого к отцу, к матери, вот совсем. Она желала их любви и защиты в детстве, желала их одобрения тогда — и родители закрыли к себе двери. Родители отвернулись, глядели сейчас, как на больную проказой; мать заливалась крокодильими слезами, пока отец рычал что-то о договорном браке, Ибрагиме из рода его друга…

«Ищи ему другую невесту, — шептали губы Гора спокойно, пока ладонь её сжимала тонкие, совсем немного узловатые пальцы Джайдипа. — Ибо я пришла не за советом, отец. Я пришла попрощаться»

Она никогда не была в чем-то более уверена, чем тогда. Ни до, ни после.

Ей не быть свободной, пока кандалы рода на лодыжках, запястьях, горле.

«Ты никуда не уйдешь!»

Это должно было напугать. И тон, и его ярость как бы намекали на то, что его маленькая Ана должна была вжаться в угол, тихо заскулить, подчиняясь, как в детстве. Весь его вид — и вздутая венка, и красное от ярости лицо — будто бы созданы для того, чтобы пугать, ломать её волю вновь и вновь, точно сухой тонкий прутик…

Увы, не в этот раз.

Отец показал ей страх и подчинение, кровь и ненависть этого мира. Джайдип же — жизнь, полную покоя и взаимного уважения, существующую на самом деле, существующую прямо здесь, сейчас, стоило только протянуть руку и взять.

Отец её сковывал.

Джайдип даровал свободу.

Плащ, надетый в дорогу, прятал её бёдра, скрывал ножны кинжала со старыми как мир зарубками. Рывок ладонью ловкий, скорый, точно поток бурлящих вод Нила, и взгляд в чужие глаза полон ненависти, которую не описать словами:

«Попробуй остановить меня, отец. Давай»

Плоская сторона кинжала вжималась в чужую глотку, так и норовя вспороть кожу. Мать вскрикнула, но Гор не отступила; лишь уголок губ вскинулся в улыбке, точно в мольбе — дай мне причину, мразь, дай шанс.

«Я убью тебя», — помнилась детская мантра, вскормленная страхом, отчаянием.

«Убью-убью-убью»…

«Ана»

Джайдип ненавидел её отца тоже, как бы ни старался понять. Ненавидел, пытался ограничить общение между ними методом блокирования контактов, а сейчас — сжимал запястье вздрогнувшей от произнесенного собственного имени Амари, говорил мягко, почти уговаривал:

«Идём, милая, оно того не стоит»

Старые обиды для старой жизни, подразумевал он; не стоит губить свою судьбу из-за тех, кто и так пытался её сломить.

И она разворачивалась, ощущая спиной потерянный взгляд родителей. Прятала так и не вкусивший крови кинжал в ножны, опускала лицо, прощаясь с отцом и матерью на арабском.

Она уходила. Потому что их «Ана» бы убила, их «Ана» бы не простила.

Но она не их Ана. Больше нет, и ступала она на улицу, залитую солнцем, со странным покоем, точно огромная глыба камня свалилась с плеч. «Ненависть — месть за пережитый страх», — говорил как-то Джайдип, прижимая к себе тихо плачущую после ночного кошмара египтянку, и она… она ему верила. Правда. Прижимала к себе за стан, стоило им отойти в тень; жестко поцеловала, позволив зарыться в свои темные локоны пальцами.

После — глядела через его плечо на резьбу дверной ручки. В последний раз перед войной; в последний раз перед эвакуацией Каира, что будет много позже, при Омническом Кризисе…

Кем же была она в крепких объятиях баристы из тихой улочки Египта? Гором, птенцом; может, мстительным меджаи?

Нет.

Утыкаясь в чужое плечо и закрывая глаза, вдыхая запах мирта, какао и привычной пыли улиц, египтянка впервые за всю жизнь была самой собой.

Аной.

Настоящей, живой Аной.

Остальное… оно уже не важно. Совсем, на самом деле.


	14. "Хотелось ли попрощаться с дочерью?"

Ана скиталась после своей смерти по миру подобно призраку, не давая себя поймать. Находила квартиры на трое суток и сбегала с них, едва успев переночевать; срывалась с места быстрее, чем севшие на хвост агенты Когтя узнавали бы правду, догоняли очередного «охотника за головами».

Закончили бы то, с чем облажались.

Пару раз её почти ловили. Почти убивали, но почти не в счет, и, усмехаясь, Ана кидалась в очередные бои без опаски, убивая врагов. Прячась после — от живых и от мертвых, преследовавших холодными когтями по горлу, утробными «не спасла» на ухо.

Особенно когда глаз у прицела. Тогда их шепот — почти крик, заглушающий пульс.

Убираясь с поля боя ради передышки и находя покой в квартире очередной тихой улочки, Ана догадывалась, что когда-нибудь мёртвые с лицами живых её догонят с концами. Знала, что в один день не вернется в убежище; сгинет бесславно на миссии, пав сломленной тушей — как все до неё и все после неё…

И все же сейчас она жива. К счастью или к горести, и садясь за крепкий дубовый стол да смахивая прядь с лица, Амари доставала из пакета документы, доносы своих шпионов, разбросанных по свету… и кое-что еще.

Губы женщины — сухие, потрескавшиеся — сломила усталая, но все же теплая улыбка. Связанная с тем, что в ладонях ныне находили покой не документы государственной важности, не информация на мировых шишек, не компромат…

Но бумаги, где ирисами цвели выведенные от руки иероглифы; фотографии мужчины с короткой (непривычной) стрижкой, подписанные в прилегающем стикере «мистер Амари» с вопросительным знаком в скобках; пара фото девушки с волосами, точно смоль — такими же, как у неё.

Дочка и муж. Их письма и фотографии.

Жизнь, где для неё нет места.

Одно фото — объятие Фарии с загорелой девушкой на фоне белоснежной высотки. Другое — Джайдип в тонких очках, разбирающий гербарий; третья — общая, где они всей (бывшей) семьей смотрят баскетбол. Пальцы перебирали их осторожно, точно те запросто могли осыпаться прахом в руках. Пальцы перебирали их с опаской, и каждое изображение отвечало как теплом, дарующим желание жить, так и животной тоской в сердце — той самой, режущей острее ножа.

Последнее фото — чуть потертое, чуть мятое — было семейным. На нем и родители Джайдипа, и он сам, обнимающий такую взрослую Фарию; на нем они все… такие счастливые. Беззаботные, улыбающиеся.

Не хотелось женщине так поступать. Бросать, а после откровенно сталкерить, но Ана, откладывая прямоугольники с заключенным в них счастьем и ныряя взглядом в записи, не могла иначе. Ибо ушла не потому, что хотелось оборвать связь с семьей; покинула не потому, что хотела начать все с начала, жить под украденным именем с легким сердцем.

Её цель — счастье родных, их безопасность, как бы паршиво и банально оно ни звучало.

Волк умрет с перебитыми лапами и выколотыми глазами, но защитит волчицу с волчатами; солдат умрет, кровью захлебнется, но не подставит под удар свою семью.

Ана знала, что рано или поздно придется последовать примеру упомянутых волка и солдата; понимала, что в один день не услышит «доброго утра» от мужа, перестанет получать сообщения с таким ласковым «мама». Знала, но с головы не шла мысль: если кто-то узнает, что Гора можно приструнить, пригрозив смертью одного канадского эколога или его дочери — все пропало. Совсем пропало.

И вздыхая, запечатывая чужие (родные) письма обратно да пряча фотографии в плащ, Ана сжимала губы в нитку. Дрожала в приступе глухого плача, прикрывая ладонями лицо и точно зная — пока они думают, что старшая Амари мертва — они в безопасности.

Пока её враги не знают, кто она на самом деле, они в безопасности.

Все так и будет, все так и останется…

И оно вовсе не значит, что Ана забыла. Не хочет видеться, не хочет обнять.

Она хочет.

В походной сумке, всегда носимой с собой, покоится ровно тринадцать писем с началом «моя дорогая Фария» и семнадцать с «мой дорогой Джайдип».

«Желается» и «надо» никогда не было одним и тем же.


	15. История с детства Фарии

Фария, если честно, в детстве была абсолютно несносным ребенком.

Занозой в заднице, шилом в вышеуказанной части тела, пускай и звучало немного грубо. На самом деле эти эпитеты молодые родители подбирали с исключительной любовью, фыркая устало и бодаясь Фарии в лоб — мол, кто у нас маленькая реактивная девочка? Кто у нас — опять — перевернул корзину с бельем и напугал до смерти кота, что залез в итоге на холодильник и грузно хохлился половину вечера?

О-ох, родителями быть сложно — и горе тому, кто смел подобные выводы ставить под сомнение. Ибо если подобному (сферическому человеку в вакууме, где мозг не работал так же, как и инстинкт самосохранения) приходило в голову утверждать Ане Амари (или Джайдипу, что даже хуже, ибо он оставался с девочкой в разы чаще), что родительство — вообще легкое дело, счастливое и чистое, как на картинках в рекламе, то… черт знает, на самом деле, что сделал бы Джай. Он мягкий, он попытался бы объяснить…

Амари же в подобных ситуациях была готова нарушить пару законов и все же стащить с базы пистолет, дабы говорящего прикончить выстрелом в голову. К шайтанам собачьим. Хотя бы потому, что спала Фария, кажется, исключительно в параллельной вселенной, ибо как ни глянешь — вот не ребенок, а чудо. Глазами хлопает, ручками хватается, улыбается, ну чудо же.

Но стоит отвернуться…

— Джайдип, я нашла её!

В этот раз беглянку из кроватки чета Амари обнаружила за диваном, пока та, задумчиво посасывая палец, вела второй ладошкой по страницам, спокойно и с явным интересом портя книгу чёрными разводами. Книжка была по древнему Египту, судя по замеченному Аной фрагменту обложки, и пока муж протирал глаза, быстро-быстро лопоча извинения о том, что не доглядел, уснул (стоя; к слову, весьма полезный навык для молодых родителей) — женщина подняла ребенка с пола… с удивлением обнаружив следы тёмной краски на обеих руках. И на щеках, и на слюнявчике с изображением скарабея.

Больше всего, правда, клякс все равно оказалось на теле — на груди, плечах, скрытых под серо-синими ползунками.

Будь это чернила года её рождения — те самые, вредные, что еще шайтана с два отмоешь — Ана бы супруга убила, ибо не доглядел. Или… или не убила бы, но носом точно ткнула — кто, мол, это сделал, кто додумался оставить бутылочку с оными не за стеклом при факте наличия у них маленькой пройдохи, что с ловкостью горных козлов умудрялась залезать на уровень глаз взрослого человека по шкафам и очень сильно недоумевать, когда её с подобной высоты снимали. Что плохого, мол, весело же?..

Но это, слава Амону, оказалась простая краска из детского набора, рассчитанная на использование детьми вплоть до еды — спасибо, пожалуй, прогрессу в этом плане. И матерям спокойнее, и детям веселее.

— Что же мы тут делали, пташка? — Ана подняла дочку на руки, мельком заглянув в испорченную книгу. В ней красовались различные рисунки её народа, начиная от схематического скарабея и заканчивая глазом Гора…

Что, впрочем, обнаружился и на щеке Фарии. Вначале женщине подумалось, что-то просто краска ляпнула — мало ли, что дочка с ней делала? — но коли присмотреться, символ все же угадывался.

Уверенно выведенный маленькой ручкой, что сейчас вела по щеке мамы, бесповоротно пачкая её.

— Значит, — поданный мужем платок быстро начал своё дело, собирая излишки краски с тела девчушки, — моя маленькая Фария мечтает быть как мама?

Странная грусть прозвучала в голосе, и, тем не менее, агукнув, девочка счастливо сжала ладошки на щеках матери, проведя после пальцами одной по татуировке. С благоговением таким, залипанием.

— Кажется, тебе стоит меньше читать ей про Египет перед сном. И больше, например… про Канаду, — прозвучал тихий, но явно веселый голос супруга за спиной, но Ана усмехнулась тоже, не сдержавшись и повернувшись к нему, ловя губами легкий поцелуй:

— Брось. — Фыркнула Амари. — Второго нашествия игры в индианца мы попросту не перенесем.


	16. Приветствие х2

Каждое утро Ана будто перерождалась из пепла собственных кошмаров. С трудом находила силы чтобы подняться с лежанки в очередном убежище, умыться, согреть в едва-едва теплой воде озябшие с ночи пальцы — пожалуй, не такого будущего она для себя желала, занимая пост заместителя ударного командира.

Не ночей, полных если не собираний крох информации, то задушливых сновидений, четверть из которых — сцены войны, четверть — поцелуй огнём в кибернетический глаз… и еще половина — моменты, связанные с семьей. Будь то мысль, маленькая мыслишка на донышке сознания, мол, а что если имя милой дочери окажется не сегодня, так завтра в списке случайных потерь на задании? Или осознание, что война — когда-нибудь — доберется и до Канады. До Джайдипа и его милых родителей, что были так добры к ней.

Преодолевая слабость и глядя в треснутое у края рамы зеркало, Ана прогоняла их. Гнала из головы кошмары и говорила себе, шептала почти что: скорбеть, сожалеть и бояться нужно на том свете, а сейчас — кто, если не я? Кто отомстит за павших; кто, зная улочки Египта так же хорошо, как я, не грабить их пойдет, но защищать?

Речи можно толкать разные, но с грустной улыбкой Ана Амари осознавала: пустословие не по её части. Никогда не было, и, надевая через голову безрукавку да заплетая косу непослушными пальцами, она с горестью вспоминала, как в любой удобный момент предоставляла возможность потрепаться с толпой или злыми начальниками милому Джеку Моррисону, «Мальчику-с-картинки». Идеальному американцу, выигравшему генетическую лотерею, — и дьявол, его язык был так хорошо подвешен, что сама Амари уверовала бы в его речи, не читай она докладов с тайных миссий. Не знай, как плохо работает Overwatch и как прекрасно — Blackwatch; от этого… становилось странно, что ли. Ведь пример — Джека и всего проклятого Overwatch — лишь доказывал, что народу на речи плевать. Что людей с добрыми намерениями, любящих мир и проповедующих его — убивают, причем охотнее любых других.

Иисус, распятый на страницах Гейбовой Библии; Махатма Ганди, тот мужчина, годовщину смерти которого отмечали трауром совсем-совсем недавно; да даже из последних, чертов Мондатта. Застрелили как агнца, и кто сказал бы, что он того заслужил?

Сам дьявол вряд ли знает. Толпа, как оказалось, была весьма избирательна в своих симпатиях — если Иисуса, Ганди и Мондатту они в большинстве своем благословляли, чтили и любили, то детищу ООН достались плодящиеся как кролики статьи о «разоблачении тайных дел Overwatch», «любовных похождениях командира Моррисона» и даже теории на самых темных уголках интернета, мол, это их организация и создала Коготь. Так, для противовеса, ведь зачем нужны герои, если нет злодеев?

Все сделают, осознавала Ана, лишь бы очернить. Оправдать себя в собственных глазах, считая, что «мы не организацию, пытавшуюся нас спасти, разобрали по кирпичикам, а злых, коррумпированных людей. Тех, что забыли, ради чего собирались в группу, да-да-да!»

Ана фыркала себе под нос, затягивая бинты на стертых до мяса стопах.

Чёртовы идиоты.

Им не было конца, и, пряча уже сетки шрамов под тонкой тканью плаща, Ана думала невольно: как много изменилось бы, уйди она с Моррисоном? Не вступи в дуэль с Лакруа, прикрой его спину и попытайся, шайтан подери, хоть как-то разобраться в грядущих событиях. Узреть положение дел, желания сторон, предотвратить… взрыв.

Вместе со словом пришло воспоминание о пепельном свете больничных ламп, ломкой боли в костях да привкусе желчи на языке. Память, едкая память о том, как Амари узнала — то ли с чужих слов, то ли с документалки платного канала, то ли еще откуда — о произошедшем, причем в основной версии. Как вздрогнула, пытаясь держать лицо; как улыбнулась мягко взволнованной медсестре, говоря, что все в порядке…

И как плакала, но влажной оставалась лишь одна щека.

Ведь ложь. Разумеется, ложь тот проклятый, воспетый в СМИ факт, мол, Гейб и Джек сцепились подобно чумным псам, а после подорвались, точно недотепы-пиротехники. Это очевидно, ясно как день, но Ане Амари, их боевой подруге и женщине, что вытягивала обоих из разнообразного дерьма за шкирки едва ли не как щенят по семь раз на дню, не нужна очевидность. Ане Амари, Ифрите улочек Каира, которую боялись и почитали одновременно, была нужна правда. Та, которой не добиться от Джека, отворачивающегося и хмыкающего «я делал все что мог»; та, что не прячется на страницах рассекреченных документов.

Ей, одернувшей капюшон и сжимающей в руках родную винтовку, нужно знать, кто положил конец её семье. Кто руководил операцией по переманиванию Амели Лакруа, кто взаправду виновен во взрыве... и кто так жаждет словить от нее пулю в лоб.

И если ради этого нужно выйти из теней, связаться с бывшими товарищами да пнуть мальчишку в не проходящей «ковбойской» фазе, чтобы курил поменьше — пожалуй, на эту «жертву» она готова.

В конце концов, кто будет сражаться за правое дело, если не ты сам?


	17. Встреча с мужем после "смерти"

Встреча с мужем после стольких лет была плохой идеей.

С самого начала, ведь изменилось слишком многое. Шесть — уже почти семь, но не суть — лет — это срок, за который пары успевают встретиться, поклясться друг другу в вечной любви и разойтись, а они… Они были вместе чуть больше двадцати долгих, счастливых лет, полных добра и гармонии, а сейчас — что будет сейчас? Ударит ли он её за фактический «побег» от семьи; будет ли кричать, обвинять, ненавидеть?

Амари не знала, но отступать было поздно. Встреча назначена на сегодня, на проклятое четырнадцатое февраля, и, сжимая ладонями край стола, Ана старалась отвлечься от нарастающей паники.

Например, глядеть в кофе, заваренный столь плохо, что было даже смешно. Слишком мало сиропа, слишком много пенки, а на вкус — так и вовсе будто человеком без глаз и рук сваренный — и это вынуждало улыбнуться, ведь в памяти была ниша, прямо перед воспоминаниями о первой потере и конце войны. Была строчка о том самом первом кофе, что парень с задорной улыбкой и длинными каштановыми волосами ей заварил. С рисунком солнышка, вкусом карамели и теплотой, не делающей больно.

Прошло так много лет, а Ана помнила. Вечера тогда были короткие, встречи — еще короче, но каждая из них откладывалась в памяти как самая счастливая. Моменты свободы от бремени старшей сестры; моменты счастья и искренности, когда не нужно быть Гором, не нужно быть Капитаном Амари — достаточно быть просто Аной. Его Аной.

Прикусывая губу и не поднимая взгляда от кофе, Амари с трудом улавливала звуки играющей сопливой песенки в кафе, украшенном ко дню всех влюбленных. Ей не было дела до праздника; главное для Аны в тот момент — робкое осознание, что она может не найти сил выйти к мужу. Не найти, ведь там, в нескольких метрах от выхода из облачившегося в розовый кафетерия — точка, куда Фария велела ей идти. Под эгидой «ты не можешь врать ему, мама»; с клятвой «я перестану отвечать на письма, если ты продолжишь молчать, мама!» — настолько ей хотелось, чтобы Ана нашла минутку. Хотя бы одну — и приехала в Канаду.

Кто же знал, что так глупо совпадет. День всех влюбленных — он не для старушек по типу неё самой, он для молодых… какими они с Джайдипом уже давным-давно не были.

Телефон заиграл будильником, и женщина глухо вздохнула, сжимая ладони в кулаки. Она прошла горячие точки; однажды вытащила Моррисона на своем горбу с омнического окружения, наплевав на приказ Гейба и нырнув в само пекло с отрядом снайперов для прикрытия.

Она сам ад во плоти, сама смерть — и ей страшно посмотреть в глаза собственного супруга. Даже не так: жутко, что она может поднять голову, взглянуть в лицо Джайдипа и увидеть в его глазах порицание, укор, ненависть — и не знать, что с этим делать. Ведь имел право — Ана лгала о своей гибели столько лет…

Вдохнув и выдохнув, Амари подложила чаевые под отвратительный кофе и поднялась, решив, что так не может продолжаться дальше. Фария, конечно, обещала, что не скажет отцу напрямую о том, кто ждет его; клялась, что отец все еще любит её, помнит её, и не иметь понятия о жизни супруги для него подобно пытке — но кто знает?

Если Фарра солгала, Ана подведет его еще раз, струсив сегодня.

Он не заслужил такого предательства. Не во второй раз.

Покинув кафе, Амари скинула с себя капюшон и пригладила серебряные волосы, стянутые в низкий хвостик, как в юности. Глаз скрывала привычная повязка; руки были, как и сам торс, спрятаны в весьма уютном и аккуратном пальто, купленном специально для поездки в Канаду — плащик, как бы Ане ни хотелось, от холода особо не спасет.

Ей было страшно оглядываться в толпе, клубящейся напротив кафешки, но когда неизвестность не пугала её, когда была привычной? Перебарывая себя, она вскинула подбородок, окинула толпу взглядом…

И обомлела.

Вокруг ходили люди. Со своими делами, своими характерами; ходили, не обращая на них никакого внимания, и посреди этого улья, полного жизни, — он. Высокий, как и прежде, но с волосами короткими, где лишь на висках пробилась седина; в аккуратной куртке, чёрных брюках и глупых зимних кроссовках — он всегда предпочитал их неудобным утепленным ботинкам.

Всегда.

Сердце сжало в тиски; вдох сделать совсем не получалось. Позвать — и вовсе будто выйти с окружения омников, имея в голенище сапога один-единственный нож.

— Джайдип, — шепнула она горько, чуть помотав головой, и мужчина, точно услышав, наконец-то нашел её глазами. На его лице — искренний шок, что-то среднее между узнаванием и нежеланием того признавать. Ана готова была сбежать, увидев это; кинуться наутек точно последняя трусиха, но мужчина направился прямо к ней через толпу снующих людей.

— Ты… — она не могла молчать, когда он подошел. Джайдип не отрывал от неё глаз; смотрел со странной робостью, и женщина, избегая контакта взглядами, пыталась заполнить тишину хоть чем-то. Хоть глупостью.

— Я представляю, что ты скажешь. — Она горько усмехнулась, вынужденная чуть отступить из-за того, как Джайдип близко подошел. — Как я могла так поступить? Где я пропадала столько лет, почему не вернулась к тебе, к Фарии…

Джайдип не говорил не слова, лишь осторожно поднимая ладонь. Ана была готова ко всему, но, видимо, крепкая выдержка лет начала давать сбои:

— Я не могла, Джай. Я знаю, тебе пришлось остаться одному с Фарией; я знаю, это выглядит как предательство, но я думала ей было лучше с тобой. Безопаснее без меня, без… скажи что-нибудь, — она резко выдохнула, поднимая взгляд почти что с вызовом, — ударь, Джай, или накричи, я ведь-

Ладонь коснулась её щеки, и Ана замерла в шоке, вскинув брови. Забыла, что должна дышать; утонула вновь во взгляде, так похожем на её любимые Каирские закаты.

Джайдип же наконец-то подал голос, заговорив тихо-тихо, с хрипотцой:

— Ты так же прекрасна, как и в день, когда я потерял тебя.

Стали бессмысленными шарики с сердечками, привязанные к запястьям пробежавших мимо дам; не важными года, страхи и сомнения. Взгляд мужа — не злоба, не ненависть, не презрение, но искреннее счастье. Любовь, которую Амари не заслужила.

— Джай, — шепнула она, и слеза покатилась по щеке с её единственного здорового глаза.

У всех вокруг были свои дела; кто-то бежал к возлюбленным, кто-то хмуро покупал бутылку вина, дабы распить её дома в тишине и одиночестве. У всех свои, и Ане больше не было до них дела — она стояла влюбленная, точно девчонка, и обнимала супруга за плечи, тихо всхлипывая и чувствуя: она все еще имеет право жить.


	18. "Почему ты сражаешься?"

Для Аны никогда не стоял вопрос: отступать или идти в бой, защищать или прятаться, пережидая бурю. Воспитанная в строгости и жесткости она, казалось бы, должна забыть даже о слове таком — отвага — но оно было. То ли при рождении вбили в подкорку мозга вместе со знанием Корана и правилом, что старшим перечить нельзя, то ли что, но суть такова — даже в самое жаркое сражение, даже в самой отчаянной ситуации Амари о ней не забывала, неся ту в сердце, точно некоторые — истерзанный флаг, когда война уже проиграна.

В оправдание можно сказать, что понимала суть «отваги» Ана значительно иначе, чем все остальные солдаты вместе взятые. Её отвага — не просто слово, используемое для выделения себя-красивой из общего месива солдат; не просто нечто абстрактное, нет.

Её отвага это кинуться с винтовкой наголо на спасение отряда Моррисона, взятого в кольцо, пускай Рейес и вопил в наушник что есть силы «Амари, это самоубийство!». Её отвага — вытащить Джека из ада едва ли не на собственном горбу, рыча и выкрикивая команды отряду снайперов, что прикрывали её и Джолин, бросившихся вытаскивать солдат своими ручками, ведь те, идиоты такие, решили погеройствовать.

Её отвага — рассказать все как было, даже чувствуя у затылка ствол грядущего трибунала. Там ведь смотреть на ситуацию не будут, глянут по факту — не послушалась приказа? Пошла к чёрту с Ударного Отряда, но Ане было все равно. Пусть убьют или сошлют в тыл, казалось ей тогда; плевать, даже если ствол отберут. Она — призрак, не призрак, вообще до лампочки — голыми руками будет вырывать омникам металлические кишки; с яростью подобной львице будет рычать, кромсая тех на куски, с которых после даже Линдхольм, сильно захотев, ничего сваять не сумеет.

Потому что дома у Аны — муж, раскладывающий на столе самые красивые на белом свете гербарии, имеющий аллергию на целый ряд сладостей. Рисующий плакаты «Спасите природу!», а еще — дочка. Девочка, которой она пообещала вернуться...

И к которой Амари вернется, даже если на пути встанет сущая прорва омников, жаждущих её крови.


	19. Самый страшный момент из жизни

На войне есть множество ужасных вещей, происходящих то тут, то там. Жизни не хватит, чтобы их все перечислить: голод, осиротевшие дети и сгоревшие дотла города с деревнями, бывшие кому-то домом. Их множество, но каждому солдату чудится в робкой надежде: меня, вот такого прекрасного, злая судьба обойдет стороной. У моих родичей все будет замечательно; моя семья не будет знать угнетений, голода или страха.

Такой была и Ана, если честно. Совсем капельку, ведь каждому хочется верить, что он вернется с войны, с Кризиса — и дома все как прежде. Там ванна с клубничной пеной, кормежка друг друга сливами, дурно пахнущие розы в цветастой вазе да долгие поцелуи на ночь, где на «я люблю тебя» всегда звучит «я тебя тоже». Ванильная мелочь, в смысле, от которой вроде как воротит, а вроде нужна она — до скрежета зубов, до кошмаров ночью.

Наивность. Ана понимала это кромкой сознания, и потому с присоединения к Overwatch до самого конца войны у неё был кошмар: опоздать. Страх, что в один день вернется Амари в свой дом на тихой улочке Каира, но застанет лишь пепел, пустошь и констатацию фактов: не спасла, не защитила, не смогла.

Ана боялась этой перспективы как огня. Избегала подобного как могла; мониторила все возможные и невозможные данные разведки, велела и Сэму, и Фарии бежать в Канаду к бабушке и дедушке, стоит лишь запахнуть жареным. Казалось — все предсказала; казалось — все решила…

Но кошмар пришел, и застал он Амари ночью, в середине декабря. Обнаружил её сонной, растрепанной, невыспавшейся с миссии, и одет кошмар был в спокойное «Амари, вам сообщение. Личное».

— Это… — Её голос срывался, а губы дрожали в гримасе, напоминавшей улыбку, — это, должно быть, шутка.

Заставшие эту сцену люди глядели на неё, и во взглядах было сожаление. Такое притворное, будто через силу выдавленное; чтобы случайно проходящие мимо полуночники не застыдили, мол, у человека горе, а вам побоку.

Беда только в том, что дрожащей Ане без разницы, смотрел ли кто-то. У неё зрачки — точно точки, дыхание рваное, а руки сжимали трубку передатчика почти до хруста — то ли костей, то ли пластика.

«Мы сожалеем», — говорили ей голосом скрипящим, точно заезженная пластинка. Точно выдававшим, сколько еще таких как Ана на свете; скольким позвонили в ночи, сообщили о катастрофе.

Не то, чтобы Ане правда было дело. Она медленно перекладывала трубку на подставку, пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать.

В её комнате ведь сохраненные на съемный носитель сообщения от Сэма, где он задорно — еще до того, как линия фронта приблизилась к Египту — учил Фарию рисовать. Или читать. Или рассказывать стишки. Пару рисунков даже удалось протащить через КПП, и они висели на стенах, прицепленные на скотч…

В её комнате их вещи, пришло глупое осознание. Вещи Сэма и Фарии, а их самих уже нет.

Ана не помнила, как дошла до своей комнаты, как заблокировала дверь отпечатком ладони, дыша через раз. Глядя на мир и осознавая, что все слишком серое — потолок, стены и даже пол, выкрашенный в лазурит. Все слишком блеклое, все слишком шумное, особенно кровь, стучащая в ушах.

Ана не знала, как дошла до своей комнаты, но прекрасно припоминала холод запертой двери, по которой съехала вниз, глядя в пустоту перед собой. Ощущая, как комок нервов под ключицами разрывается — и слыша, будто со стороны, как закричала. Отчаянно, закрывая ладонями глаза; дико, скребя ногтями по линии роста волос. Нет, нет, шептал обезумевший рассудок, это ошибка. Сэм не мог умереть, метка «пропавший без вести» — это еще не приговор, ведь нет тела, а Сэмюэль умный, он точно нашел бы как защитить себя и их малютку. Точно, она ведь все-все-все предугадала…

Амари хотелось обманываться, отчаянно хотелось, но она не была глупой. И чужой голод, чужие страдания вмиг показались лишь тенью, лишь легким ветерком на щеках, когда к знаменитой египетской снайперше пришло самое страшное, самое тёмное осознание, которое может быть в человеческой жизни.

Ты одинока.

Совсем, и незачем больше сражаться. Хоть сейчас бери разгон и выноси своим телом стекло, надеясь, что высоты двадцати этажей хватит на быструю смерть. Ведь зачем, зачем, шайтан подери, стараться, если тела мужа и дочери — в обломках, раздуваются на жаре, поедаемые насекомыми? Зачем, зачем, зачем…

Ана дрожала, переводя ладони на плечи, глядя перед собой. Дыхание никак не хотело восстанавливаться, равно как и светлый рассудок; отгонять мысли о конце становилось все сложнее, все… бессмысленнее. Зачем стараться быть сильной, если так или иначе все полетит к чертям?

Ана опустила одну ладонь к груди, сжав сквозь майку жетоны и свадебное кольцо почти до боли. Они убили Сэма, пронеслось в её голове. Они убили Фарию, безгрешную Фарию, не сделавшую ничего плохого их роду. Совсем ничего.

Закрывая глаза и сглатывая всхлип, Амари поступила не как женщина, но как солдат, узнавший о гибели родных и тех, кого старался защитить.

Она обратила отчаяние в ярость.

И будь проклято моё имя, — решила она тогда, одинокая и безумная, — если машинные Боги не заплатят.


	20. Последняя встреча с дочерью

— Опять отказ.

В голосе Фарии глухая злоба напополам с отчаянием. Она сжимала кулаки до побеления костяшек, отхлебывала после горячего какао с кружки так, что половина едва не оставалась на белой рубашке, но… но Ане, отвернувшейся к чайнику, правда сложно скрыть счастливый вздох. Джек вновь отверг кандидатуру младшей Амари на роль агента Overwatch — кажется, раз в двадцатый, и это только за нынешний год. Ана прекрасно играла поддерживающую мать; ворчала порой на Джека, говоря, что в нем ни стыда, ни совести. Как можно так мучить кадетов, причитала она, но из головы ни на мгновение не вылетала сцена, произошедшая на восемнадцатилетие Фарии.

За закрытой дверью, разумеется.

«Она хочет этого всем сердцем», — говорил тогда Джек, улыбаясь, будто пытаясь её убедить. Ану, видевшую всю гниль организации изнутри; знавшую, что за красивой оберткой и символом круга с желтой полоской — кровь, чернота, которую не оттереть от рук, даже если сорвать кожу. Провальные задания, погибшие гражданские: как бы ни было жестоко, это рутина почти что всех агентов.

И в этом улье Фарии не место.

«Моя дочь не знает, чего хочет. Ей известно об Overwatch лишь с россказней, и она понятия не имеет, насколько все сложно на самом деле».

Фария возненавидела бы её, услышав, но то чистая правда. Быть агентом это не только получать награды, не только рассказывать, как «протащил капрала Эриксон на своем горбу тридцать километров к точке рандеву», но и жертвовать. Слишком многим, и Ана правда была счастлива, зная, что Джек сдержал свое слово. Уже какой год с виртуозностью древнегреческого оратора он придумывал то один, то другой предлог, чтобы не дать её девочке вступить, стать солдатом с гербом Overwatch на форме.

Разумеется, это низко. Разумеется, это мечта Фарии — но сейчас? Когда она так молода?

Ана Амари потратила свою молодость на Overwatch, и он того не стоил.

— Мама?

Ана слишком задумалась, буквально минуту пялясь на вскипевший чайник в их квартирке на окраине города. За ней бывало, и дочь привыкла, даже не обратила особого внимания — понимала явно, что с войны солдаты возвращаются немного другими. Даже если это твоя матушка.

— Ты меня не слышала, верно?

— Прости, — спохватилась старшая Амари, заваривая новое какао, — можешь повторить?

— Поговори с ним, — та выполнила просьбу, и смотрела притом взглядом избитого щенка. Ана не смогла отстраниться от того, как чужая грусть кольнула ей в сердце, — я хочу в Overwatch, мам. Больше всего на свете.

Моя милая Фария, думалось ей при взгляде на дочь. Глаза, живость и умение готовить — от отца, а упертость — мамина, родная. И ведь не переубедишь её ничем, будь то возможная опасность, лишения или препятствия. Она будет идти к цели, идти к идеалу — и сам шайтан во плоти её не остановит.

Может, подумалось Ане, именно из-за таких людей, как её девочка, мир еще держится. Может, именно из-за отчаянных идеалистов мир еще не скатился во мрак.

— Я…

Ей хотелось сказать, что Overwatch изменился. Что слишком многое стало иным, и теперь они не рыцари в белых плащиках, отстаивающие Землю у омников, но солдаты. Женщины и мужчины, что могут умереть в любой момент, и умереть бесславно.

— Мама, — Фария перебила мысли Аны вновь, глядя с тоской, и её отчаяние почти ощущалось в воздухе, — я знаю, ты этого не хочешь. И дядя Джек, и дядя Гейб не хотят, но это то, чего хочу я.

Ана думала о завтрашней с Джеком миссии, где по данным разведки могут оказаться серьезные силы Когтя.

Ана думала о своей жизни, потраченной на спасение человечества, что в ответ плюнуло ей в лицо.

— Пожалуйста, мам.

И больше всего — об их с Джайдипом дочери, что мечтает спасать мир. Все казалось таким правильным, таким очевидным, но… Если задуматься — кем она станет, отказав своей девочке в мечте? Когда желания девушки начали набирать серьезные обороты, Фарии шел лишь восемнадцатый год, и она правда была юна — сейчас же её возраст вполне позволял принимать самостоятельные решения, распоряжаться своей жизнью без оглядки на родителей…

Родителей.

Не становится ли она собственным отцом, перекрывая дочке путь к мечте?

Мысль вспорола старую рану, и, закрыв глаза да вздохнув, Ана погладила Фарию по смоляным волосам, поставив перед ней кружку с какао.

— Хорошо, — слова никогда не давались ей тяжелее, — после миссии я поговорю с Джеком насчет твоего зачисления. Будь готова.

Чужое счастье и поцелуй в щеку — почти что небесная амброзия для матери, и, улыбнувшись ускакавшей в свою комнату Фарии, Ана подняла какао и отпила от него сама.

Завтрашний день обещает быть долгим.


	21. Сказки перед сном

Фария в детстве была ужасной непоседой. Уложить её спать обращалось целой эпопеей в трех томах для семьи Амари — если, разумеется, перед этим малютка не посещала штаб Overwatch. Там, как ни странно, она утомлялась так сильно и так быстро, что засыпала уже на подходе к дому в руках Сэма — её оставалось только осторожно переодеть да в постель уложить, и дремала малютка до утра непробудным, сладким сном.

Но, увы, дядя Гейб и дядя Джек с «братцем-Джесси» не всегда были в зоне доступности, чтобы утихомирить этот маленький, но невозможно хитрый тайфун.

Приходилось экспериментировать.

— Ну я не хочу еще спать, мам, — ворочалась на кровати малютка, в конце концов надувшись и сев, — слишком рано!

Часы говорили, что была уже половина одиннадцатого. Для маленьких девочек — вполне себе глубокая ночь, но сказать об этом Фарии значило пробудить дьяволенка, который даже лидеру Blackwatch в жутких кошмарах не снился. Приходилось, как любил периодически хмыкать в таких ситуациях Джек, заходить с «дипломатического тыла»:

— А если сказку расскажу?

Фария, уже готовая ко всему — к ругани, к злобным ворчаниям и всему-такому-плохому, вдруг затихла. Она почти всегда затихала в подобные моменты; замирала, точно и не носилась до того дикой фурией в постели. Родители ведь — что Сэм, что Ана — бывали зачастую чересчур уставшие и занятые для подобных мирных вещей, и Фарии, пожалуй, их больше всего на свете не хватало.

Сказки. Объятия. Пожелания спокойной ночи.

Амари-старшая почувствовала дикий укол в груди от этого.

И больше всего в нем было вины.

— Иди сюда, малютка, — Ана приподняла одеяло и залезла в постель к Фарии сама (благо, габариты кровати позволяли), и спокойно приобняла дочурку за плечо, чмокнув её в лоб, — тебе какую? Любую?

Девчушка кивнула, мигом успокоившись и глядя на уставшую матушку большими-большими ониксовыми глазами.

И что Ане оставалось, кроме как начать?

— Жил-был в старину бедный плотник, и была у него щуплая, проворная кошка. Хозяин любил свою кошку, каждый вечер приносил ей рыбу. Она тоже любила плотника всем своим маленьким кошачьим сердцем.

Фария кивнула довольно, переведя взгляд на стенку — ну точно представила себе и мужчину-плотника с натруженными руками, и кошку, по-своему изящную, пускай и явно с облезлым хвостом. И с чёрным пятном на ушке, вот обязательно чтоб.

Фантазеркой была — ух.

— Но вот однажды напала на плотника хворь: глаза стали белеть, слепнуть. Не смог он больше работать, денег совсем не стало, не на что и рыбы кошке купить. Вот он ей и сказал, печалясь от своего бессилия: «Хоть мы и бедно с тобой жили, но все же сносно. А теперь я совсем ослеп, нечем мне тебя кормить. Придется тебе другого хозяина искать».

Девчушка замялась, явно представив и это; подобралась, вжавшись маме в бок. Та лишь хмыкнула, погладив дочку по худому плечу — точно обещая таким образом хороший конец:

— Заснул плотник крепким, пускай и беспокойным сном. А кошка подошла к нему и стала глаза вылизывать. Сначала левый, потом правый, левый, правый, левый, правый… Прошло десять дней и одиннадцать ночей, глаза у плотника перестали болеть, и стал он видеть, как прежде.

Комочек под боком разжался, Фария вздохнула с облегчением — и повернулась к маме, ожидая самого-самого любимого вопроса:

— Как думаешь, птенец, о чем эта сказка?

— О друзьях, что никогда не оставят в беде? — подобные сказки у девчушки были в любимых, и Ана не удивилась бы, узнав, что именно подобными Гейб Фарию и доводит до состояния, когда она вечером засыпает на ходу, возвращаясь со штаба.

— Именно, — Ана поднялась, поправив дочери одеяло и чмокнув ту в висок, — чтобы быть другом — мало слов, нужны действия. Причем, как мы смогли заметить, обоюдные. Совсем не тот друг, кто вечно требует: друг тот, что и дар, и ответ дает по велению сердца.

Фария улыбнулась ей, спрятавшись под одеялом и затихнув, как котёнок. Ана выключила свет, покинув комнату — и встретила Сэма, подпирающего с другой стороны двери косяк с перекрещенными руками на груди:

— Если через пару дней она в очередной леденящий душу раз попросит пересказать Синдбада, я чокнусь, — заметил он тихо, с улыбкой ловя губы супруги в кротком поцелуе, — как ты умудряешься так быстро её убаюкивать?

Ана лишь хмыкнула, пожимая плечами, — и за руку увела супруга в их комнату.

В конце концов, не хватало еще малышку разговорами разбудить.


	22. Спасение жизни кого-то из отряда (Джека)

Когда Ана слышит об окружении отряда Моррисона у подножья цитадели одного из Богов, ей целых десять секунд не хочется вмешиваться. Охота послушать команду Рейеса, кивнуть и отступить к безопасным границам, игнорируя то, как треснул чужой голос. Какая ненависть и звериная тоска прозвучали в коротком «отступаем, им нельзя помочь».

Она даже складывает винтовку за спину, кивает своей ученице Джолин…

Впрочем, что-то её останавливает.

Заставляет замереть, глядя на горизонт. Вслушаться в отдаленный, приглушенный песками шум выстрелов. Взрывов. Кажется, даже криков.

Амари вдруг думает о своей семье, оставленной в Каире.

О сообщении о провале эвакуации.

О том, что возвращаться ей некуда.

Ана закрывает глаза от этих мыслей, глубоко вдыхая. Осознавая с острой печалью, что Гэбби, Габриэль Рейес… по сути, её единственная семья. Последний человек, что поддерживает Ану, несмотря на грубость и нелюдимость; что делится с ней сигаретами, выпивкой — и позволяет рыдать в своё плечо, когда Амари накрывает посреди очередного привала. Осознанием, что она одна; осознанием, что Сэм мертв, что Фарию убили блядские омники — и она ничего не может с этим поделать, не может остановить войну в один момент, и люди все еще будут у м и р а т ь, даже если она выложится на все сто, двести, десять тысяч процентов.

Рейес прижал её тогда к себе стальной хваткой, гладил по тёмным волосам, приговаривая что-то на испанском в макушку. Ана не разобрала, что именно — была слишком занята попытками не задохнуться в рыданиях. Попытками не кричать слишком громко.

Ей было чертовски плохо, чертовски тошно…

И Габриэль был с ней. Все это время поддерживая как брат, которого Ана никогда не имела.

А теперь… он потеряет Моррисона?

Свою собственную семью?

Ана облизывает потресканные губы, сжимая ремень любимой винтовки. Думая, что если разведотряд Джека не выберется — а он не выберется — что-то в Габриэле Рейесе умрет. Вместе с этим белокурым засранцем.

Умрет, и все их дело пойдет наперекосяк.

Амари глубоко вдыхает кислород пополам с пылью и переходит наушником на канал связи своего отряда снайперов. Тех, кому приказано как и остальным — отступать, даже не пытаться вмешаться, потому что это бессмысленно. Потому что они разворошили осиное гнездо; потому что за душой Моррисона и всего человечества несется сам Шайтан во плоти из металла и тонких проводков, тянущий за собой смерть, разрушение, бурю.

Потому что это с а м о у б и й с т в о.

— Я иду за ними, — говорит Ана спокойно, смертельно спокойно, — отступайте. Увижу кого-то в радиусе мили — пристрелю своими собственными руками.

Ана думает, что это чертовски необдуманный поступок.

Ана думает, что это идиотизм.

Ана плюет на все это, выдергивая наушник из уха, разразившийся десятком голосов сразу, и давит его сапогом, зная точку встречи, назначенную для эвакуации. Зная, куда вести вытащенных за шкирку котят Джека, и одновременно достает другой наушник — разработку Торбьорна.

Рассчитанный на связь исключительно между членами Ударного Отряда — но на чертовски большом расстоянии. И — как приятный бонус — пробивающий большинство известных видов глушилок.

Если Джек жив, осознает она, он держит это дерьмо при себе. Потому что в месте, где они застряли, натыкано препятствий для связи больше, чем сорняков в чистом поле — и этот маленький кусок пластика с проводами его последняя надежда.

Их с Аной последняя надежда, на самом деле.

— Что ты делаешь? — она слышит злой и невозможно уставший голос Рейеса в этом самом наушнике. Усмехается на чудо печально, прыгая за баррикаду; отрезая себе путь назад и направляясь вперед — перебежками и рывками в попытке проскользнуть незамеченной насколько это возможно.

Её выдох — горький и ужасно искренний одновременно.

— Спасаю тебя, дурила.

Она дикой лисой кидается между огромных преград, будь то остатки домов, разрушенные машины или трупы уже убитых омников. Сопротивление встречает сразу, причем плотное и чертовски неприятное — одно дело убивать омников поодиночке, в их режиме разведки.

Когда же на тебя наставляют свои приборы два десятка бастионов разом?

Это немного сложновато.

Не то чтобы невозможно, но сложновато.

Её сердце стучит в глотке, и собственную снайперку приходится завести за спину, заменить винтовкой, поднятой с тела лежащего солдата. Пот мажет по её вискам, окрашиваясь в серый от пыли и грязи; окрашиваясь в кровь, багряную и горячую.

В ушах шумно от помех, и она чувствует самими костями, самим естеством — этот белый ублюдок жив. Он дышит, еще сражается, пускай и считает, что зря.

Ана чувствует, как липнет одежда к коже. Чувствует солёный привкус крови на губах — и то, что сердце готово вырваться из груди, попутно сломав рёбра.

К моменту же, когда Амари занимает позицию, за загорелой спиной — почти миниатюра свалки завода по переработке металлического хлама, настолько плотным было сопротивление. Пара уродцев даже умудрились её подстрелить, и будь Ана простым солдатом, не имеющим на себе бронежилет, разработанный самим Торбьорном Линдхольмом — тонкий стан прошило бы насквозь.

И убило бы её саму, естественно.

Нужно будет проставиться этому коротышке, решает она, заправляя прядку угольных волос за ухо. Раскладывая сошки — и кидая за спину пару мин, разработанных этим же красавцем, свет каких не видывал. Мин, рассчитанных на эми-взрыв, оглушения которого ей с головой хватит, чтобы сбежать, если ублюдки додумаются взять её раньше времени.

Азарт подначивает нервы. Она ложится наземь, пытаясь настроить передатчик; понимая самым краешком сознания: плохому снайперу здесь — смерть.

Даже хорошему — смерть.

Как же хорошо, решает Ана, опускаясь к прицелу, что она — лучшая.

— Джек, — она почти кричит в передатчик, услышав чужое дыхание. И сразу же перебивает постаравшегося было окликнуть её Моррисона, в чьем голосе сквозило невозможное счастье, — слушай сюда и выполняй каждую мою команду. Тогда выберемся.

По сути, этот блондинчик выше по званию на целую голову и может запросто послать её ко всем чертям — но, кажется, своё положение он осознает без прикрас. Молчание становится ответом, и Ана командует ими как кукловод, контролируя каждый шаг, каждый метр отступления, сбивая дронов омнической разведки и пробивая баки особенно ретивым машинам.

Стреляя точно, метко — между ударами собственного сердца.

Ана чувствует себя в аду. Каждая секунда на счету, любая ошибка — недопустима — и в голове даже не звучит мат лютым набатом.

В голове пустота. Напряженность.

Сосредоточенность.

Джек не говорит больше и слова; выполняет каждую команду Амари, и даже — явно скрепя сердце — бросает подстреленного товарища, задерживающего весь отряд…

И Ана не верит, на самом деле. До последнего думает, что погибнет сама, или сдохнет Джек, или погибнут они оба — но, видимо, Аллах с Амон-Ра благословляют её пули в этот день, проклинают бездушных омников.

Они выбрались.

С минимальными потерями, разведданными и ключем к Богу этих земель.

Они в ы б р а л и с ь.

Еще три часа после того, как за спиной оказался блокпост, Ану Амари банально трясло. Она с трудом верила, что авантюра сработала. Даже видя Джека, испачканного в пыли и крови, обнимающего подбежавшего Рейеса — она с трудом осознавала, что сделала это, черт подери. Убила целую прорву омников; едва не довела свою винтовку до негодности настолько плотным огнём.

Смогла спасти их. Вывести с самого ада.

Суицидальная миссия, ни дать ни взять.

Впрочем, усмешка на губы просилась почти что гордая. Особенно от взгляда Рейеса, не отпускавшего из рук Моррисона — взгляда странного, тёмного… и благодарного.

«Не за что», — думала она, безвольно опираясь на ближайшую потёртую стенку. Запрокидывая голову и закрывая глаза, пытаясь просто и по-человечески отдышаться.

Н-да. Ослушаться приказа, ринуться к отряду блондинистого красавчика, окруженного омниками чуть более, чем полностью — и даже, мать его, их вытащить.

И не умереть.

Пожалуй, если её не выкинут из Ударного Отряда, она даже перестанет ненавидеть Торбьорна. Так, вдобавок к невозможным вещам на сегодня.


	23. Лучший друг

Ане всегда было сложно с другими людьми.

Вне зависимости от их пола, цвета кожи, ориентации или еще каких-либо деталей — они все казались ей… чужими. Лишними. Балластом на пути к собственной цели.

Вырваться из низов ведь можно только в одиночку; Амари знала это наизусть, как молитву. Впитала с молоком матери и хлесткими ударами отца: люди эгоисты, люди трусливые твари, как бы ни вычищали свои белые пальтишки перед зеркалами и ни причитали о человеколюбии. Люди добиваются своего любой ценой, и чего им стоит подставить, допустим, одну девчушку из темных улочек Каира?

Ничего.

А ей это сломает жизнь.

Поэтому Амари рассчитывала только на себя. Не доверяла никому, превозмогая человеческие барьеры; не высыпаясь, не доедая — лишь бы суметь добиться цели, не прибегая к помощи так называемых «друзей».

Зная, что сама себя никогда не подведет, не подставит, не предаст.

А потом в ее жизни появился Габриэль Рейес.

Выгрызший себе путь с низов, как и она. Мрачный, молчаливый, напряженный, точно тетива спортивного лука. Он держался ровно, всегда говорил отстраненно; не лез никогда к Амари со своей дружбой, оборачивая ее в Аллаху известные обертки. Не пытался заглушить ее настороженность подарками, ласковыми словами, вроде «о, я не такой, девочка. Они плохие, я хороший».

Габриэль просто был.

Всегда рядом, за спиной, будь это тренировочная потасовка или вылазка к подступам омнии. Помогал без пустых слов или обещаний, и Амари отвечала взаимностью, чувствуя себя странно.

Невозможно странно.

Ибо... почему он помогал именно ей? Почему не требовал ничего взамен, в моменты вопроса фыркая и возвращаясь к своим делам? Так, будто ему плевать. Так, точно на все вопросы у него один ответ, отпечатанный в янтаре глаз: «Поможешь ты, помогу я. Глядишь, и оба выживем».

Наверное, не стоило ослаблять хватку. Не стоило доверять человеку просто потому, что он дополнял ее, помогал ей, наплевав на то, что в куче белых мальчиков из всяких Норвегий-Германий-Шотландий — они, вроде как, конкуренты. И как бы во всех этих заданиях, миссиях, спаррингах состязались за место в Ударном Отряде.

Она плюнула, доверив свою спину Габриэлю. Плюнула, решила рискнуть впервые за свою чертову жизнь.

И когда оказалось, что Габриэля назначили лидером Отряда — да даже больше — он порекомендовал ее на место снайпера…

Ана улыбнулась. Кажется, впервые за несколько лет.

Порой доверие оправдывается, хм?


	24. Дарк, последние минуты перед смертью.

Они проиграли.

Амари знала, что доверять перепрограммированным Богам, как бы те себя ни звали — гребаная ошибка. Афина, Гадес, кто угодно — машины оставались машинами, зови их греческими именами или нет. Они всегда — угроза, всегда представляли опасность, потому что в их идеальном уравнении существования… нет людей. Нет человечества как такового.

Люди для них — слишком непостоянная переменная, которой не должно быть. От которой они избавятся, как только появится возможность.

«Да послушайте же вы себя, — орала Ана на конференции, когда нервов уже не хватало, — вы пытаетесь договориться с троянским, мать его, конем!»

Но шишки из правительства ее не послушали. Габриэль ее не послушал.

Н и к т о ее не послушал.

Поверили все как один сладким речам этих проклятых тостеров на ножках. Поверили — с помощью парочки «восставших» Богов легко одолеть армию взбунтовавшихся машин, как пальцами щелкнуть.

Они доверились.

И человечество проиграло.

В один момент, ровно в полночь, системы защиты баз Overwatch выдали критическую ошибку. Свет в залах сменился на аварийный красный, выедающий глаза чайной ложкой — и омники ударили в незащищенные места всех баз мира одновременно. Снося их одну за другой; вырезая всех, кого встретят — солдат, обслуживающий персонал, беженцев.

Ана помнила, как раскатисто засмеялась на выстрел та, которую в Overwatch прозвали Афиной. Как раскинула свои механические руки и склонила голову набок почти издевательски — ведь что ей терять?

Она выполнила свою миссию.

Она стала троянским конем.

Ана с тихим выдохом свалилась на припорошенный грязью и пылью пол, хватая себя за бок, точно придерживая от выпадения кишки. Вспоминая сквозь приглушенный стон боли тяжесть тела Рейеса, которого просила не отключаться. Держа в памяти оттенок глаз Джека и Сэма, когда они перестали дышать.

Помня, как Торбьорн и Райнхард задержали омников ценой своих жизней, чтобы она смогла сбежать. Как причитали под нос «если бы послушали тебя, Ана, если бы послушали…»

Страны пали, города обратились в руины. Каждая тонкая улочка стала выжженным кладбищем самого человечества, которому ныне приходилось не продумывать контратаки и оборону — но прятаться в норы, как крысам.

Надеясь не на спасение, не на победу.

Надеясь оттянуть неизбежное.

И Ана, черт подери, устала.

Слышала как сквозь толщу воды шаги на нижних этажах дома, где пряталась от погони, длящейся беспрерывно почти сутки, если она правильно помнила. Нога невыносимо болела, живот испачкан багрянцем, пропитавшим темную куртку — и на женских губах печальная, броская улыбка.

Она сжимала рукой диск с голограммой дочери, которая осветила осунувшееся лицо легким голубым светом. Фария, милая Фария — от которой не осталось и мокрого пятна, ведь бастионы стреляют наверняка. Разрывают мясо и кости своими пулями; не оставляют даже, черт подери, тела, чтобы похоронить.

Слезы тонко скатились по ее щекам, и Ана выдохнула, костяшками свободной ладони огладив скулу голограммы. Глядя тоскливо, стараясь не думать о том, как прятала останки друзей под замерзшей землей, пропитанной кровью и машинным маслом; как держалась из последних сил месяца три, если не больше.

Как надеялась — на что-то. Черт знает, на что.

И теперь настал конец. Она ранена, припасов нет, а деревянная лестница скрипела под шагами бастиона-разведчика, идущего по ее следу, как гончая за раненым кроликом.

Голограмма пошла помехами, и девочка исчезла, моргнув светом напоследок. Амари закрыла глаза, сквозь сдавившую легкие судорогу попытавшись вдохнуть — и отложила диск в сторону, мягко погладив потресканный пластик крышки.

Скрип становился все громче. Она почти могла различить шум работы механизмов, звук валов, тихий треск центрального ядра.

«Надеюсь, в этом мире правда есть рай, девочка», — обращается она к давным-давно мертвой дочери, закрывая глаза. Позволяя грязным от пыли слезам коснуться ворота окровавленной куртки — и вжимая дуло пистолета в свой подбородок.

Шаги бастиона все ближе, но Ане Амари, последней из Ударного Отряда, отчего-то совсем не страшно.

Возможно потому, что ублюдок не возьмет ее живой.


End file.
